Expect the Unexpected
by Tear Droplet
Summary: Full summary inside since I don't think that the real one will fit here. Even so here it is:Natsume Hyuuga aka the Black Cat has been doing secret missions for the academy ever since he arrived at the school. One day his class gets two new mysterious stud
1. Prologue

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Konnichiwa minna-san, this is my third fanfic so I hope that you guys will enjoy it ^^

**Natsume:** You write too much you stupid, pathetic, crybaby, annoying, idiotic, clumsy... (3 hours later), nerd, baby, author.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

**Natsume:** HEY!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Mmm 5 more minutes

**Natsume:** (grabs a bucket of water and throws it on me)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

**Natsume:** For falling asleep.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey it's not my fault. You're the one who bored me to sleep. Heck I even bet that you bored the readers to sleep.

(Waiting for response)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ See

**Natsume:** not all of them fell asleep

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahem as I was saying hours ago, this is my third fanfic and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

**Natsume:** Finish your other stories before you start another one

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't feel like it. Besides, for Midnight Magic I'm currently on writers block and for Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara I don't feel like typing it because it doesn't look like much people like it.

**Natsume:** Well duh, it's so dumb.

_**Tear Droplet**_: I didn't ask for your opinion. Anyways, I'm not really good at summaries but here's a rough summary of it. Sorry about how it got cut off in the front.

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga aka the Black Cat has been doing secret missions for the academy ever since he arrived at the school. One day his class gets two new mysterious students from Alice Academy. The same day at night, Natsume is paired up with an unknown girl to do missions with. Is there a connection to all this or is it just a coincidence? Is Natsume going to fall in love like in many of the other fanfics? Who knows? After all, you should always expect the unexpected or should you?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok well that's basically it. Please read it. I'll try to not disappoint you so please. Now since it's been a long time since I last did the disclaimer, I'll do it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

(A/N: Ok before I start the story I just want to let you guys know that the words in _italic_ means they are think it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

Narita Airport

"**Ok so we are going to be taking off now**" a voice called out. "**Ok take care while you are there. Call us when you get there and if you ever need anything let us know**" another replied back. "**Don't worry us too much ok baka**?" another one called back "**Take care of her alright? If anything happens to her, I won't forgive you.**""**Don't worry too much you two. I won't let anything happen to her. You can count on me**" another voice replied. "**If only we could**" the voice replied back.

"**Ok you two ready yet? It's time to board the plane to the Alice Academy in Japan. Good luck to both of you.**" A voice called out to two of them. "**We'll be taking our leave now**" the first voice called out as two people boarded the plane.

Alice Academy in Japan (Please take note that it is at night time)

"Freak" a boy with raven colored hair and a mask in the shape of a black cat said as he clutched one of his arms. "That stupid Persona sent me on another mission once more and this time it was even more dangerous" he said again as he winced in pain and sat down near a Sakura tree. (I'm sure we all know who it is by now right?)

He was panting real hard right now. "Well done Kuro Neko (Black Cat)" a voice said which perked the attention of the panting boy. "What do you want now Persona?" the boy shot back at the man wearing a black suit and a white mask now revealed as a person called Persona.

"I'd just want to congratulate our little kitten here for doing so well on the mission" he said evilly. "Don't give me that BS now what do you want?"the boy shot back. Persona held out a little container with pills. "Take these, they'll help ease the pain" he said as he dropped the container to the ground.

"I don't need these stupid pills" the boy shot back. "Natsume, you should listen to what I say or do you want something to happen to her?"Persona said as he disappeared into the night. "I don't care what he says, I don't need these stupid pills" the boy now revealed as Natsume muttered as he took off this cat mask and placed it besides him. His panting started to ease up a bit.

Natsume opened his crimson eyes as he stared at the moon and stars. His gaze was soon interrupted as he caught a glimpse of a plane flying by in the night sky. "_What is a plane doing flying near this place?"_ he questioned himself as he saw the plan fly by headed towards Narita Airport.

Back to our first group

"**Hey are you sure you want to do this**?"a voice asked. "**Yeah, you know how I am**" another voice replied "**or do you have something against it?**""**He he no, don't worry I won't object to your choices but still I don't think the other two will react to this when they find out. After all, they have been trying to---**" "**Don't worry; I'm sure they will respect my choice. After all, you guys understand me a lot ever since ****that**** incident am I correct?**" "**Yeah that's true but I don't like the fact that you are going to dress up as a---**""**Does it really matter? It'll keep my identity hidden this way.""What ever you say…Mikan Sakura**"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok I think I'm going to stop there ^^. So… what did you guys think of it? I think I liked it though I think the last paragraph ruined the mood. Maybe I really should have stopped when Natsume saw the plane but I just felt like adding that.

**Natsume:** Why wouldn't you like it? It's your own story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ True but I would only like the story if I see that other people liked it.

**Natsume:** Weird author.

_**Tear Droplet: **_Anyway I'll be updating this story shortly because I found this chapter a bit too short so the next chapter will come soon. Please review ^^ and give me the motivation to update again^^.


	2. New People

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok as promised, I updated quite soon (not really). Thank you those three who reviewed for the first chapter ^^ Now I heard that this story was a bit confusing. I tried to jumble all my ideas into this chapter so it won't be confusing but if I don't receive any new reviews then I'll delete it

**Natsume:** Don't review people

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No one asked for your opinion. Now please review . I kind of like this story right here. I'm sorry if the title is stupid or if the summary doesn't motivate you but please. If you want, you can give me ideas on how to improve it. I really don't want to delete this story, let alone, any of my stories.

**Natsume:** Don't review people. That way I can finally rest in peace knowing that this author won't make me OOC (out of character)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wahh don't listen to him people. And "rest in peace?" What are you dying? Nooo don't die! And it's not my fault that I can't help but make you people OOC. I'll try my best this story not to though.

**Natsume:** Yeah right… I already read your other stories and I don't like it. Especially on Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well it can't be helped. Now to not bore you people anymore, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hopefully I'll receive more reviews from other people and if not, I'm deleting it.

**Natsume:** Thank god for that.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Nobody asked you. And sorry readers if some of these don't make any sense because I just randomly typed once more.

* * *

**New People**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

_To refresh your memory, previously:_

"**What ever you say… Mikan Sakura**"

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO

Narita Airport (Japan)

"You guys must be the new transfer students am I correct?"a voice called out. The two people walked over to a guy with blond hair and purple eyes. "My name is Narumi and I'm a teacher at Gakuen Alice. It's nice to meet you two" he said with a smile.

The two students stared back at him with expressionless faces. "Ahh don't understand Japanese huh? Well **umm Hi! My name is Narumi and I teacher at Alice Academy and umm.**"

"It's ok Narumi-sensei, we may be from America but I understand Japanese quite fluently but this guy here is kind of rusty but understands it as well" he said as he placed an arm on top of someone with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Get your arm off of me" the person said as they pushed the arm or of their head.

"Ah ha ha umm I heard that I was going to pick up a girl and a boy today but why is there two boys?" Narumi asked. "How rude" the brown haired boy spoke up "just because I'm in these kind of clothes doesn't make me a boy" he said again as he removed a wig that he had been wearing and out revealed a girl with brown hair up to her elbows. "I see that you wear girly clothes but I don't see anyone calling you a girl" she said again but this time with a voice that can be recognized as a girl.

(A/N: Umm I think I'm going to have Narumi wear like a frilly top or something okay? I really don't know what to put here)

"Eh he he he, I'm apologize about my mistake" Narumi said as he made a bow "but why are you dressed up as a boy?" he asked as he lifted his head. "My name is Mikan Sakura and I don't like dressing up as a girl" Mikan replied.

"I'm sorry about her behavior" the other guy said as he bowed. "Mikan Sakura here doesn't seem to like dressing up as a girl except for during those times."

"No it's alright; I should have been so rude anyway. Now shall we go?" "Ohh yeah Narumi-sensei, I forgot to inform you that since Mikan would be looking like a guy while attending classes this is so we can keep that a secret, we must also ask that you call her by a different name instead since wouldn't people get suspicious if someone who looks like a guy has a girly name such as Mikan Sakura oww" he said again but earned a painful step on the foot by none other then Mikan Sakura.

"Umm ok, but what is her I mean his name going to be?"Narumi asked. "Mikan-chan do you want to choose?" the boy asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Umm it's ok if you don't have a name. We'll just give you one later ok?" Narumi said as he bends his head to Mikan's level.

"Yeah yeah fine with me" Mikan replied as she placed her wig back on.

"Good, now lets go to the Academy now" Narumi said as he led them to a black limousine.

Some time later…….

"So here we are you guys. What do you think?" The two students looked out the window to see the gates opening to reveal a big building. "This is Japan's Gakuen Alice. I welcome you two to this school." "It's not such a big deal" they said in unison as they slouched back into their seats.

"Let's get you two ready for school now shall we? It's going to start in about an hour or so"

* * *

Natsume's POV

Groan, my pain from yesterday still hurts but I must attend class. (him attend class? 0.0 this is new) I mustn't worry Ruka. I entered the classroom casually like there was no pain but truthfully it hurt like hell. "Morning Ruka" I said as I sat on my seat which was in the back of the classroom and took out my manga and started to read.

"Morning Natsume" he replied back. "How was yesterday's mission?" he murmured to me. "Nothing to be worry about" I simply replied as I placed my feet onto the desks and put the manga on top of my face. "Is something the matter" I heard him ask through the manga. "Nothing just tired. I couldn't sleep yesterday after all" I simply replied. If I said anything unnecessary, it would worry him.

I started to doze off into twilight zone until a stupid voice woke me up. "Nee Natsume-kun, are you alright?" I heard through the manga still on my face. I didn't need to think twice about who it was. It was none other then the stupid president of my stupid fan club which I didn't even ask for.

"Go away hag" I shouted through the manga. Seeing how she still didn't move, I pointed my finger at the usual place where you can find her and instantly a fireball appeared on her hair burning it. "Kya!!!!" she screamed as she finally left me alone to put out the fire.

Too bad my slumber was soon disturbed because the stupid gay teacher walked in.

Normal POV

"Ok class I have a big announcement" Narumi said as he pranced in. "There are going to be……."

"New students, two to be exact" a boy with blond hair answered. "That's right Kokoroyomi-kun. Now class, these students are actually transfers from America so I wish for you guys to show them around this place since they might not be familiar with it yet. **All right you two, you may come in."** he said.

At the cue, the door slid open revealing a dirty blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy. (Now we all know who these two are don't we?)

Most of the class were staring at them because of their different uniforms (It's not different. Just a bit altered) and the big yellow star attached on it.

"Ok you two, now would you please introduce yourselves?" Narumi asked.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hikaru Li, age 11, transfer from Alice Academy in America. My alice is the sports alice which enables me to play all sorts of sports well. I was a special star when I was in the school in America so I guess that makes me the same here. I am in the Special class" Hikaru said.

(A/N: I just made up the sports alice ok? In case you don't know who the heck Hikaru is, he is my own character I made up and inputted him in my other stories. Just for you guys to know, he also has another alice that I'll reveal to you guys first later on. He's keeping it a secret from his class for now even though it's not that big)

Everyone was now waiting for Mikan's reply who was just standing there facing the floor hands in pockets.

"This lil one here is Akira Ishida" Hikaru said as he placed both arms on top of Mikan's head and pushed down."

(A/N: In case you are wondering where I got that name, it's actually the name of the person who voiced Narumi in the anime. Why him you are wondering? Well I at first wanted the first name to be Akira since can be both a girl and boys name but then I needed a last name so I went to Wikipedia (I know, bad source) to look for possibly one of the voicers names to use instead and coincidently, I found that so I decided to use it. Ohh and by the way, Narumi chose the name in the story, Thank you for your time. Now back to the story)

"**Get off of me**" Mikan exclaimed with a deep voice as she removed Hikaru's hands away from her head. The class was then confused about what she said.

"Ahem, Aki-chan here doesn't know Japanese as fluent as Hiku-chan here so please excuse him" Narumi said.

"**Who the heck are you calling Aki/Hiku-chan here**?" Mikan and Hikaru shouted both at the same time.

The class was now a bit startled about the sudden shout which Hikaru noticed. "Ahh gomen (sorry) for scaring you people. Aki-chan's alice here is nullification; star level is special and is in special class. Did I forget anything? Ohh yea, age is 10" Hikaru said.

"**Who the heck are you calling Aki-chan here!?**" Mikan shouted this time in Hikaru's face.

"Umm Mi I mean Akira-ch kun, I think I should assign you two partners now" Narumi said trying to change the mood.

"I can be his partner can't I?" Hikaru asked "after all, I do know Japanese quite well and I am well acquainted with him."

"Well that's true but you guys don't know the school much yet so I should assign you two partners" Narumi replied.

"Ahh sonano (Ohh I see)" Hikaru said.

"Umm let's see now" Narumi said while scanning the room. "Who wants to be these two partners?" Many hands shot up (only girls because of Hikaru. No I'm not going to make girls chase after Mikan here). "Umm how about you Natsume?" Narumi finally said.

"I don't want to have to do with anything decided by you" Natsume said through his manga. "But Natsume, you are the only one in this class which understands English well enough"Narumi simply said.

Natsume was about to say no once more until a voice carried by the wind said "just accept the stupid person as your partner my little kitten, or do you want anything to happen to her?" Natsume perked up when he heard this and simply replied "Whatever, anything to shut this gay teacher up."

"**Ok Aki-chan, please sit next to that boy with the manga on top of his face**" Narumi said to Mikan. "No need for the English you know. Just because I don't understand English that well doesn't mean I don't understand any at all. And stop with the Aki-chan" Mikan said as she walked over to where Natsume sat and sat down.

"Ok um Hiku-chan's partner shall be Ruka okay with you Ruka?"Narumi asked the blonde haired boy holding a bunny sitting the opposite end on where Natsume sat. "Eh why?" Ruka simply asked.

"Well even though Hikaru understands Japanese, I doubt that he really knows that much so I'm assigning you his partner since Hikaru is also a bit French and you understand French am I correct?" Narumi replied.

"Well what ever" Ruka replied looking away. "Ok now Hiku-chan please sit in front of Akira" Narumi said to Hikaru. "Quit calling me that or else" Hikaru said with a low cold voice as he walked passed Narumi and sat down at the seat in front of Mikan.

"Umm since we had new students today, free period. Get to know the students better okay? Adieu" Narumi said as he gave a wave and skipped out.

As soon as Narumi left, people started to get up and walk to our new students.

"Hello" a boy with blonde hair and glasses said "My name is Yuu Tobita and I'm the class representative. If you have any questions feel free to ask me"

Hikaru looked at Mikan to see if she understood what he said.

"**WHAT!?"** she exclaimed when she noticed Hikaru's stare.

"**Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to know what he was saying. He was asking you**"

"**I know what he said! I'm not dumb. I may not know Japanese as fluent as you do but I do understand it**" Mikan interrupted.

"Ok, ok what's wrong with you?" Hikaru said before returning back to Yuu.

"Ohh hi there! My name is Hikaru Li. Nice to meet you. What's your alice?" Hikaru asked.

"Ohh my alice is illusion Li-kun" Yuu replied.

"Ohh Illusion huh? Same as someone else in our class" Hikaru said looking at Mikan.

"Your point?" Mikan replied.

"Ohh nothing. Just saying"Hikaru replied.

"Ohh hi Hikaru-kun!" a girly voice called out.

Mikan and Hikaru both turned to see a girl with green hair.

"My name is Sumire Shoda. A two star student. My alice is Cat and Dog Predisposition" Sumire said proudly with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Mikan and Hikaru talking to each other ignoring her.

"Jotto (hey)!" Sumire exclaimed which made Hikaru and Mikan turn around to face her.

"Dare? (Who?)" Hikaru asked Mikan while pointing a finger at Sumire.

"Saa (who's knows) Permy I think" Mikan replied.

Vein marks appeared on Sumire now. "Don't you go calling me Permy! You who looks like a girl!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Ehh now that I think about it, Akira-kun does look like a girl" a voice called out. "Ehh honto (really)" another one said. "I guess he's a beautiful boy like Ruka-kun" another one said.

Hikaru and Mikan stiffened up when they heard this.

"Ha ha ha, Mi ja nak de (Mi no I mean) Akira a girl!? You have got to be kidding me" Hikaru said trying to fake a laugh.

"You calling me a girl!?" Mikan said nervously while pretending to yell at Hikaru.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed looking like a girl?" a voice came from right next to Mikan.

Mikan and Hikaru turned around to see who it was. Natsume pushed the manga off his face and sat up. "I don't see why I have to be your stupid partner. You understand Japanese perfectly" Natsume said while getting up and walked to the door.

"Well for your information, I didn't ask for a partner. I don't even need a partner. I can get accustomed to this school without a partner."Mikan shouted back.

"Yeah sure. Just because you are a special star doesn't mean anything" Natsume said walking out the door but stopped when Mikan said "the same goes for you too you know."

Natsume froze for a while before saying "Ruka, let's go" and walked out the door.

Ruka got up and said "Sorry Li-kun for if I'm not able to show you around this school"

"No it's okay. I didn't really need a partner anyway. I'll just figure my way around this school with Akira here" Hikaru replied.

"Je regrette. A demain (I'm sorry, see you tomorrow)" Ruka said and left. (Yeah, yeah I know, I forgot the accent on A)

"Hey President Sumire, we should create a fan club for Hikaru and Akira" a voice called out. "Hmm that's a good idea, okay from now on we shall be now known as the Natsume, Ruka, Hikaru, and Akira fan club" Sumire said proudly.

"I don't need a stupid fan club" Mikan said before getting up and walked out of the door.

Hikaru also got up and gave a smile. "Thank you for the club but I will appreciate it if I didn't have one. I have one back in America and one is good enough for me and as for Akira, that guy doesn't like fan clubs so I'll erase his name if I were you"

"Wh whatever you say" the club members said with hearts in their eyes.

"Thanks" Hikaru said with a smile before following Mikan out the door.

* * *

Mikan and Hikaru found their way to their dorms and entered Mikan's. Mikan and Hikaru looked around the room like it was nothing special.

"**Let's call them now and notify that we arrived**" Mikan said as she took out a pink razor with a Sakura flower cell phone strap attached to it.

Mikan pressed a couple a buttons before pressing Call. She then put it on speaker and listened to the ring with Hikaru as they sat on a couch.

RING….. RING….Ring…. "**Hello?**" a voice on the other end came up.

"**We arrived at Gakuen Alice**" Mikan stated plainly. "**What took you so long? We've been waiting like for hours for you guys to call! Do you know how long we've been waiting!?**" the voice shouted.

"**We're sorry but we just had to attend class first**" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"**Hey is that them?**" another voice called out from far away. "**Yeah it's them alright, you want to come talk with them?**" the voice asked. "**Hey Mikan and Hikaru, are you guys alright?**"the voice called out.

"**Yeah we are alright**" Hikaru replied.

"Speak Japanese! Mikan needs to practice her Japanese since it's been a while since she last spoke it" the other voice shouted.

"Ahh gomen, Mikan-chan are you going to do that tonight?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, the principal said that I was going to start tonight along with Hikaru but we aren't going to be together" Mikan replied.

"Be careful and Hikaru you better make sure nothing bad is going to happen to her or you're dead!" the voice shouted.

"Don't worry! I promise that I won't" Hikaru replied back.

"Anyway school's going to start soon over here. Be careful you two. Bye" the voice said.

"Bye" Mikan and Hikaru said together before closing the phone.

"Well I guess you should head to your room right now and change for it" Mikan told Hikaru. "After all, you're starting first."

"Umm okay, bye" Hikaru said as he walked over to the door. "Be careful" he said again before going outside.

"You too" Mikan muttered before Hikaru left. "Sigh… I guess I should also get ready too" Mikan said as she got up changed.

About and hour or two later

Natsume's POV 

Darn, another mission. And my wounds from the previous night still haven't healed yet. Stupid Persona. But I have to do it to protect her. Ohh well better get changed.

Normal POV

Natsume walked to the spot where he usually meets up with Persona for the missions. He expected to see Persona there but instead there was a girl with brunette hair tied up in a high ponytail wearing a white outfit with a bit red on it sitting on a rock and looking at the opposite end on where he was standing.

"Who the heck are you!?" Natsume exclaimed which caused the girl to turn to his direction revealing her face covered up with a white butterfly mask that looked like angel wings.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet: **_Okay I think I'm going to leave it as that. So… what did you guys think of it? Is it still confusing? I hope not. I revealed as much as I could not that there is much to reveal at least I don't think so since I know what's going to happen. Any questions, Comments, Suggestions?

**Hikaru: **Who were we talking to on the phone?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh that, I think I'll reveal that in the later chapters.

**Mikan:** Why do I have to dress up as a guy?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ It was your choice not mines.

**Natsume: **This story sucked

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I didn't ask for your opinion. Now can you three do the thanks?

**Mikan & Hikaru:** Sure

**Natsume:** No

_**Tear Droplet:**_ PERSONA!

**Persona:** Do it or do you want something to happen to her?

**Natsume:** Tch, I can't believe I'm going to say this but that you konnie for also reviewing for this stupid story. (Tear Droplet: It's not stupid!!)

**Mikan: **Thank you michiyo for reviewing for this story too.

**Hikaru:** Thanks domino90 for adding Tear Droplet to you author alerts, this story to your alerts, and for reviewing.

_**Tear Droplet: **_Thanks! Please review people because if you don't, I'll delete this story and…

**Natsume: **We know already! You don't want to delete any of your stories.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't need to be so harsh. Anyways yeah so please Xl


	3. Mission

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yay! Chapter 3! He-he

**Hikaru:** There were a lot of questions for the previous chapter.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know I wish I could answer them all but if I do, I might as well spoil the rest of the story.

**Hikaru:** Still…why did you have to make Mikan dress up as a boy?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I guess I'll answer that one. It's because she doesn't like dressing as a boy.

**Hikaru:** Then you could have just made her a tomboy. What's with the wig?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now look who's asking all the questions now.

**Hikaru:** I'm sorry but the curiosity is killing me.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You're supposed to know though.

**Hikaru:** Well I don't

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't worry; I'll reveal it further into the chapters. Now Hikaru, do the disclaimer.

**Hikaru:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now here's the story.

* * *

**Mission**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

_Refresher/ Previously:_

"_Who the heck are you!?" Natsume exclaimed which caused the girl to turn his direction revealing her face covered up with a white butterfly mask that looked like angel wings._

Mikan stood up and stared at Natsume. Neither one of them said a word for a while until Natsume finally broke the silence by saying in a threatening tone "I'll ask you one more time, who are you" and lit a fireball in his hand.

"Natsume, don't hurt the newcomer" a voice called out which caused Mikan and Natsume to turn and see Persona standing there.

"Put out the flame Kuro Neko" Persona said and Natsume immediately put out the fire.

"Are you the dangerous class teacher?" Mikan asked as she walked over to him.

"You must be the new student" Persona said "Yes I am the dangerous class teacher"

"What's my mission?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Since you are new, I'll have to team you up with Kuro Neko, Gakuen Alice's Ace for missions" Persona replied "I'll give you a simple mission since you are new. Retrieve some alice stones from one of the AAO hideouts. The place is heavily packed to protect these stones which are very important. You have a time limit of 30 minutes to complete your mission"

"_30 minutes!_" Natsume shouted in his mind. Never in his life had he been given a mission with a time limit so short. The mission usually takes at least 20 minutes to get there and back and another 20 minutes to get past the security. He needed at least 40 minutes minimum to do this mission and with the injury and a newcomer, he needed at least 20 minutes more.

"Why must I do this mission with this newcomer?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Now, now my kuro neko, that isn't the way to speak with your teacher now, is it? Especially since you're injured because of an easy mission" Persona said mockingly but said the last part so only Natsume could hear "and secondly this isn't really a newcomer here. This is Heaven's Devil, she's the Ace of Alice Academy in America and also one of the world's strongest alice users" he added.

"_Heaven's Devil? Never heard of her_" Natsume thought "And why must I do mission's with her?"

"She's new to Japan and doesn't know her way around. You must show her" Persona replied.

"I can do the mission by myself if he doesn't want to do it" Mikan said.

"No, you don't even know your way around this place" Persona replied.

"I don't need a little boy here dragging me down" Mikan replied while looking at Natsume "besides 20 minutes is too long for me."

"_Too long!? What is she nuts_?" Natsume screamed in his head.

"Well unfortunately it's quit short for the students here so please bear with it" Persona replied "anyway, here's a map to the way there" Persona said as he handed her the map.

Mikan took a glance at it as Persona disappeared saying "Your time starts now"

Natsume quickly grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her outside of the gates. Mikan being annoyed with the sudden action pulled her hand away which caused Natsume to almost trip.

"What the heck!" Natsume exclaimed "We need to finish our mission in 20 minutes you know! We don't have any time to waste!"

"Yeash you people really are slow" Mikan said coldly "you know there is an easier way in getting there instead of running"

"Phft yea sure and how is th-" Natsume started until Mikan pulled his hand and suddenly they were behind some trees near the AAO's hideout.

"Wha? How?" Natsume started "_teleportation alice huh? But that still doesn't explain why she's the most powerful alice user with that kind of alice_"

"Are you just going to stand there all night or do you want to fail your mission?" Mikan said as she walked towards the headquarters.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Natsume almost shouted as he pulled her back "with your type of outfit, they'll see us right away"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked as she released the grip on her hand. "In case you haven't noticed, just because my outfit is bright, it blends into the darkness"

Natsume looked and she was right. Her white outfit looked almost black now.

"Tch you still have to figure out how to enter without getting caught you know" Natsume said trying to make it so it seems like he was an idiot but unfortunately it caught some attention.

"Who's over there?" a guard called out.

"What an idiot" Mikan said before running off to the direction of the hideout with Natsume trailing behind her. Mikan ran quickly past the guards knocking only a couple out leaving Natsume with the others to handle since he was slow.

"Tch, how can that little girl run so fast?" Natsume thought as he knocked one of the guards unconscious. Mikan then came out holding the stones in her hand and saw Natsume having trouble fighting the guards. She placed the stones in her pocket and ran over to help him fight. More guards start to come each time one went down.

"Yeash are you really Japan's Ace for these things?" Mikan asked as she dodged a kick from one of the guards and knocked him out in return.

"Shut up" Natsume replied annoyed as he planted a kick on another's stomach causing him to fly over to a wall.

For the next 2 minutes, the two were planting kicks, punches, and dodges on the guards. Natsume was getting really tired now due to his injury. Suddenly one of the guards was about to kick Natsume in the stomach which he dodged but another gave him a punch on his injury making him to grip his other arm on it to prevent the pain from shooting through but the first guard gave him another kick causing him to fly over to a wall and slid off.

Mikan noticed this and knocked out the guard she was currently handling and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"Tch, it's no big deal" Natsume replied still holding his injury.

The guards were now charging at them. Mikan looked at her watch to check how many minutes were left. There were still 5 minutes left ticking on the clock.

Mikan sighed and said while turning to face the guards "Close your ears for a minute."

"What?" Natsume asked confused but Mikan shouted back "Just do it!" and Natsume obeyed to his surprise.

Mikan stood up and faced the guards. She took a deep breath and said with a loud voice "Alright everybody, freeze!" and all the guards froze to Natsume's surprise.

"I want you all to knock yourself unconscious and don't awake till 3 hours later. When you do I want you to tell whoever asks you what happened that you can't remember because you have amnesia got it!?" Mikan shouted.

The guards nodded and one by one they knocked themselves out and fell on the floor. Natsume grew wide eyed in surprise.

"_Voice Pheromone? How is that possible? I thought she had teleportation alice. She has 2 alices!?_" Natsume thought to himself.

As soon as the guards fell down, Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and teleported them back to Gakuen Alice. When Natsume came around, he noticed that they were already back in Gakuen Alice land and they were currently in front of Natsume's favorite Sakura tree. He leaned back as pain shot through his injury once more.

Mikan took out her pink razor and dialed some numbers. When someone picked up on the other end, Mikan said "mission accomplished" and the voice replied "I hope that our kuro neko didn't drag you down." Mikan looked back to see Natsume panting hard with his eyes closed and replied "No, not really." "Really! I guess it's natural for someone who doesn't know there way around to slow down every so often. Okay, you may teleport the stones to the principal's room and be dismissed for tonight" the voice replied. "Okay" Mikan replied as she closed her phone, took out the alice stones and teleported them to the principal's room.

"You know, Kuro Neko or should I say Natsume Hyuuga now, you shouldn't do missions when your injured" Mikan said as she turned to face him.

"Shut up! Do you think I'm doing this for my health!?" Natsume said as he opened his eyes and shouted back. "_Wait did she just call me by my name? She knows who I am?"_

"Shhh do you want to wake up the whole school!?" Mikan exclaimed softly.

Natsume turned his head with an angry expression on his face. Never in his life had he did something so immature before. Mikan sighed and sat down right next to him.

"Go away. You should head to your room now" Natsume mumbled still facing the other side.

"So this is where your injury is?" Mikan asked as she gave his injured arm a poke.

Natsume quickly reacted to the poke and winced in pain.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Natsume shouted again as Mikan covered her ears.

"Yeash, do you really want the whole school to wake up!? Your making my ears bleed!" Mikan shouted back but softly.

"Tch" Natsume said as he turned the other direction once more.

Mikan sighed and placed a hand on Natsume's injury. "What are you doing!?" Natsume exclaimed as he turned to see Mikan's hand on his shoulder and her eyes closed. A blue light them emerged from Mikan's hand and covered his injury. When Mikan opened her eyes and removed her hand.

"There better?" she asked as she flashed a very small smile that disappeared not even a second later.

Natsume glared at her and used the injured arm to remove his mask. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. "_Healing Alice huh? Just what kind of Alice does she have?_"

"Well I guess I should head to my room now like you said" Mikan said as she got up and dusted some grass from her skirt. She was about to walk away until someone pulled her hand. Mikan turned around to see Natsume gripping on her wrist. They were now face to face.

"What is it Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked.

Natsume raised a brow. Usually girls will blush and such whenever they saw him but Mikan didn't even flinch. "_Why does it feel like I met her before_?" Natsume questioned himself.

"Exactly who are you and what is your alice?" Natsume asked in a demanding tone.

"I have no intentions in telling you either now would you kindly release me Hyuuga-san?" Mikan replied as she struggles to release herself from his grip.

"No, not until you tell me what your name is and your alice" Natsume replied.

Mikan sighed and said "release me this instance" and Natsume released her.

She was rubbing her wrist and was about to walk until a voice came to her ears.

"Mikan-chan! How was your mission!?" a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing a ocean blue outfit and wavy mask that covered half his face exclaimed as he ran over to Mikan but t hen noticed Natsume.

"Oh hi! Were you Mikan's partner for her mission?" he asked.

Mikan slapped her forehead. The boy turned to see Mikan rubbing her head as Natsume raised a brow. "Mikan?" he asked.

"Fine if you must know, my name is Mikan Sakura. Happy? Now let's go Tidal Wave" Mikan said as he dragged the boy by the ear.

"Seeing how you have a mask of a black cat, you must be the Kuro Neko. Nice to meet you, now bye!" Tidal Wave had said he was dragged by Mikan.

"_Mikan Sakura huh?_" Natsume thought to himself as he leaned back to the trunk of the tree "_I never heard of her. Maybe she's a new student. Wait what am I doing? Am I actually thinking about a girl right now!? This is a first_"

* * *

"Hey Mikan-chan what's wrong? Are you mad?" the boy asked. Mikan turned around and took off her mask. "Yes very, what's the point in keeping my identity hidden if you are just going to tell my whole name to the whole world!?" she exclaimed.

"Well sorry" the boy replied as he took off his mask. "Anyway, how was your mission?" he asked.

"It went a bit slower then usual Hikaru. How was yours and who were you with?" Mikan asked.

"Mines was the usual. I was paired up with the Ice Princess. She was pretty timid when I first met her but then during the mission she was like cold. Talk about mood swings" Hikaru said rubbing his head.

"Hmm what's her alice?" Mikan asked.

"Its ice. Kind of matching doing you think? She has the ice alice while I have the water" Hikaru answered.

"Hmm, well I'm kind of tired now so I'm going to go to sleep now" Mikan said as she unlocked her dorm room.

"Hey Mikan how many times have you used your alice this time?" Hikaru asked.

"Not many" Mikan replied as she opened the door.

"Tomorrow, switch partners with me alright? I would like to see how powerful he is and see if he can protect you well enough." Hikaru started but when Mikan turned and gave him an icy look he added "I also have problems with the Ice Princess so maybe if you would pair up with her it would soften her up a bit."

"Are you sure? Your alice is water and the Kuro Neko's is Fire. Water and Fire don't mix you know" she said.

"Well I don't want you to keep using your alices too much" Hikaru replied.

"I'm fine. Having 3 alice's is nothing" she said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Pwft 3 alice's yes but if you add up the other ones its way more effective on you. You have to stop stealing and copying you know."

"Yes but this is my path I'm choosing. You should really stop acting like my older brother you know" Mikan said.

"Well _we _are all worry about you ever since _that_ incident. Please understand that we are only trying to protect you all we can" Hikaru replied.

Mikan stared down at the floor and said "Do whatever you like" and proceeded to in her room closing the door behind her.

Hikaru sighed and proceeded to his room. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. He then took out a Blackberry cell phone. He dialed some numbers then held it up to his ear as he heard the ring.

RING…RING…RING….RING… "**Hello?"** a voice came up on the other end.

"**Hey it's me. We have just finished with our mission and don't worry we're all fine**" Hikaru said.

"**Ohh really, that's good to hear. Anyway, how is she?**" the voice asked.

"**Well she dresses as a boy including a wig when we go to school as usual, and she doesn't really seem to like how we are being overprotective of her**" Hikaru replied.

"**What! She wears a wig! Hikaru, remember how we are suppose to make her start acting like a girl! What are you doing letting her wear a wig!**" the voice shouted.

"**Hey it's not my fault. I tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't listen**" Hikaru replied.

"**Well I'll forgive you for now but when you guys come back, she better be more feminine okay!?**" the voice said in a threatening tone.

"**Well she doesn't want her identity to be found**" Hikaru replied.

"**Well her having both the Steal and Copy alice does tire her a lot**" the voice said in a calmer tone.

"**I know, that is why I asked her to switch partners with me. We can't seem to work together for some apparent reason so I asked if we can switch partners for tomorrow and I'll see if her partner can protect her well enough instead of her protecting him**" Hikaru said.

"**Wow, for once you're using your head**"

"**Hey what does that mean!**" Hikaru exclaimed

"**It's getting late over there. You should get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow. Bye**" the voice said.

"**Bye**" Hikaru replied as he pressed end call.

Hikaru fell back on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. "The Kuro Neko huh? He might be the key in making Mikan revert back to her old self" Hikaru said as he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yosh (alright), I think that'll do for chapter 3. So, what did you guys think?

**Hikaru:** What's with the weird code names you gave us?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well for Mikan's name, I've seen many people using Hell (examples such as Hell's Angel or Hell's Princess) so I decided to use Heaven for once and make it the devil which is like the reverse version of Hell's Angel. For you Hikaru, I have to be honest, I really don't know where Tidal Wave came from ha-ha. I guess it's because today, I was learning about tides and so that came into thought and I was like hey the water alice, that can also be a dangerous type alice.

**Hikaru:** (sweat drops) Well you made that Natsume dude here look very unprofessional.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yea, I purposely did that for splashing water at me.

**Hikaru:** Umm Tear Droplet, aren't you scared that he might hear you?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Nahhh he's not going to… (Natsume pops up) ah ha ha ha Hi Natsume, what brings you here to our little chat.

**Natsume:** (Fireball pops out) you! You made me look like an idiot here.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hikaru! Defend me!

**Hikaru:** (water ball comes out) Watch out fire because here comes the water. (splashes water on him)

**Natsume:** Why you!!!

(Fight starts building up)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (hides under a table) Wahh somebody save me!

(Mikan, Yuu, Ruka, and Narumi appear)

**Mikan:** What's going on here!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wahh Mikan, thank god you came, these two are fighting just because of a stupid scene.

**Mikan:** Sigh, Both of you stop it!

(Fight stops)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks Mikan. Hey while all you guys are here can you do the thanks?

**Nastume:** I'm not doing it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ PERSONA!

**Persona:** How many times are you going to call me!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ As many times as needed to get this little boy over here to do what I say.

**Persona:** Natsume listen to this little girl.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey I'm not a little (Persona glares) never mind.

**Natsume:** Tch, I'll get my revenge. Arigato (not!) konnie for reviewing.

**Hikaru:** Hey people sorry about the little fight you just saw earlier. Thanks domino90 for reviewing. You were able to read the mission but sadly you couldn't read mine (sigh)

**Yuu:** I'm you two should calm down but thanks DiaGalCutie for reviewing and supporting Tear Droplet. She won't delete this story.

**Narumi:** Hey everybody! I didn't make any appearance here (cries) but thanks michiyo for reviewing. You're another person that Tear Droplet values because you almost review for all her updated stuff.

**Mikan:** Hey princess kuro koneko! Maybe an incident did happen but you'll have to read and find out. Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites though.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey Persona for your hard work, I'll have you do a thanks. I don't believe that you are a bad person even though other people don't treat you normally (meaning the manga). You're not a monster, you're just a human just like us so go ahead and do a thanks.

**Persona:** Whatever. I give my thanks to Stacie who added Tear Droplet to her alerts and favorites, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites and alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm there is still more to thank. I know, I'll call up those people on the phone and have them thank you guys. (takes out phone) (I'm not revealing who they are YET)

RING…RING…RING….

**Voice 1:** Hello?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey! Can you guys do the thanks over the phone?

**Voice 2:** Why should we do that?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'll have you make your appearance sooner.

**Voice 2:** Not bad. Fine, Thanks dragon-blazer for adding this story to your alerts.

**Voice 1:** Hey! I wish I could tell who I am but I'm not really an important character. Either way, thanks allycat2090 and misswc for adding this story to your favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ruka, you've been awful quiet.

**Ruka:** Huh? It's just that since I didn't make an appearance in this chapter, I didn't think I would need to speak.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeash, does everyone want to make an appearance? Fine I'll put you in the next chapter. Now thank them.

**Ruka:** Merci FallenAngel-

_**Tear Droplet:**_ IN ENGLISH! (well according to my A/N in the beginning it's more like jap now ha-ha)

**Ruka:** Thanks FallenAngel-Vein for reviewing. Here's the new chapter even though it's a couple of hours early.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay that's it for now, please be patient for the next chapter.

**Extra:** From now on if you would like to know like when I'm going to update my stories, please visit my profile. It will tell you when the latest I should update again is. You may also go there to see other info such as character info on my own characters.


	4. Found Out?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ SO SORRY! I'm really sorry about updating late! I was quite busy the week I planned to update and I still am but I managed to squeeze some time for my fanfics.

**Hikaru:** Tear Droplet, then why did you write new stories?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Eh he he well I umm yea I have no combat move.

**Hikaru:** sigh anyway, are we going to find out why Mikan dresses as a boy because it's really getting on my nerves.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No, Hikaru remember, this is the chapter when you and Mikan switch partners.

**Hikaru:** Ohh I see, so I'm going to get the black cat who was Natsume huh?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yup so good luck

**Hikaru:** Why are you telling me good luck?

_**Tear Droplet: **_No reason

**Hikaru:** I don't feel convinced.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway Hikaru, just do the disclaimer already. I already made the readers wait this long so I don't want them to wait any longer.

**Hikaru:** Okay, Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Here's the new chap!

* * *

**Found Out!?**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

Natsume's POV

I woke up for a start because of the sunlight shining in my eyes. Groan, another school day that I must stupidly attend but I don't want Ruka to worry. At least I don't have that injury anymore. Heaven's Angel, what was her name again? Ahh yes Mikan Sakura...not that I care.

Wait, if I remember correctly, she's from America. Weren't those other two transfers from America too? Maybe they know her. Wait a minute, why am I concerning myself with these stupid matters? I must have eaten something weird.

I wonder what time it is. I turned my head to look at the clock beside my bed. "6:30 huh?" I unconsciously said out loud.

I still have time before school starts like I care but I don't want to have Ruka worry. He only came to this school because of me and he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness just so he can see me happy. Sigh, not that I mind or anything but I shouldn't worry him. Might as well get ready I guess as I got up and did my morning routines.

-Time Skip-

I think I'll head towards the Sakura tree now. School doesn't really matter to me and Ruka should be able to find me there.

Normal POV

Soon enough as Natsume reached the Sakura tree; he plopped down and began to read a manga he had brought with him. A couple minutes later Natsume was about to doze off until he heard a voice.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out as he ran over to him and stopped in front. He was panting hard signaling that he had been running a lot.

"So this is where you been. Class is about to start soon" Ruka said.

"Hn I don't care about stupid class. The gay teacher is just going to blab about something abnormal again and I don't give a damn about class" Natsume said while still reading his manga.

"Come on Natsume, isn't there one day where you won't skip class?" Ruka asked.

Natsume didn't reply. He just sat there continuing to read his manga.

Ruka sighed and sat down right next to him.

"Ruka you don't to stay here. Go to class" Natsume said still facing his manga.

"I won't go until you attend. You skip classes too much. Did something happen last night when you were doing the school's underground work?" Ruka asked in a worried tone.

"_Yeash, he worries too much_" Natsume thought as he shut his manga and got up.

"Nothing happened" Natsume said as he started to walk.

Ruka automatically got up and ran up to him.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Class where else, since you want me to go" Natsume replied.

Ruka smiled and said "Then you better hurry, I think it's going to start soon"

"Hn like I care" Natsume replied.

* * *

At the classroom, people were crowding around where Mikan (or Akira in this case) and Hikaru and talking to them. (Well only Hikaru was replying. Mikan just sat there)

"Hello there, my name is Nonoko Ogasawara and I'm a one star and have the alice of Chemistry" Nonoko said.

"I my name is Anna Umenomiya same as Nonoko-chan but I have the alice of Cooking" Anna said.

"Hmm Chemistry and Cooking huh? Those alice's are quite useful. I don't think anyone in our school had those alices" Hikaru said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yura Otonashi. I'm the oldest out of everybody here so I might as well introduce myself before I graduate. I'm a double star and I have the alice of divination" Yura calmly said.

"Hmm Divination huh? Didn't one of our classmates back at America also have that alice Akira?" Hikaru said as he turned around to face Mikan.

"You compare this school with the one in America too much!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeash, no need to shout! I just thought it might be fun to see what unique alices the students have here in Japan. The ones in America are in a small variety after all" Hikaru said.

"Humph, still you're comparing too much you know" Mikan said.

"_Yeash, I just thought it would be fun. She didn't need to get so angry_" Hikaru thought.

"Yeash, I just thought it would be fun. He didn't need to get so angry" a voice called.

Mikan and Hikaru turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"That's what Li just said" he said again.

Mikan and Hikaru looked at each other both with confused faces though only Hikaru showed it.

"Ah you may call me Koko, and I have the Mind Reading alice" Koko said.

"_Hmm mind reading huh? Might come in handy_" Mikan thought.

"Hikaru, if you have something to say just say it. I wasn't angry" Mikan said in a scary tone. "Thanks for the info, feel free to tell me anything else this guy has to say and nice meeting you Koko" Mikan said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Koko smiled and shook her hand. At the same time Mikan copied his alice. She then let go of the shake and returned to sending glares at Hikaru.

"_This alice might come in handy. I better save it_" Mikan thought.

(A/N: Okay when Mikan copies an alice, she may only use it once unless she copies it again. I just made this part up okay?)

At the same time Mikan thought that, the doors swung open and in came Natsume and Ruka.

"Kyaa Natsume is attending class today. That's twice in a row!" some of the girls in the class squealed.

Natsume sent them a glare and proceeded to his desk with Ruka behind him. He placed his feet on top of the table and covered his manga with his face while Ruka just sat down beside him.

Mikan annoyed with the feet on the table grabbed the manga from his face. The whole class was surprised by her sudden action

"Kindly put your feet down" Mikan said impatiently.

Natsume was also annoyed by the sudden action. "Humph I don't want some transfer student from America telling me what to do" Natsume said annoyed.

"This dude is really annoying. If only I can use my alice's right now, I can shut him up but I must keep my identity hidden" Mikan thought.

"I'll ask you one more time! Kindly put your feet down. This whole table isn't yours you know. I think your little friend over there would also appreciate it. It's very disturbing having to do work on a table with feet right next to you" Mikan said in a deathly tone.

"Umm excuse me, Natsume-san if I may say, please put your feet down. You don't want to see Akira when he's mad" Hikaru said nervously.

"Hn, like I'm going to listen to you" Natsume said.

"Natsume I think you should just listen" Ruka said also in a nervous tone

At the same time, Narumi pranced into the room. "Ohayo class!" he said.

Natsume had enough. He got up and grabbed his manga from Mikan who was distracted by Narumi coming in and walked out.

"Natsume-kun, where are you going?" Narumi asked.

"Anywhere but here. I had it with your gay ways" Natsume replied.

"_Geez what the heck is wrong with that guy? His attitude is just like that stupid partner I had last night. Wait why am I even thinking of her?"_ Natsume thought to himself as he walked to his favorite Sakura tree.

As soon as Natsume left, Mikan sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru whispered.

"Nothing, I just miss how the students back in America are more respective then these students here in Japan" Mikan replied as she sighed "I have a headache from all of this"

"Well just be glad I'll be taking your usual mission tonight" Hikaru whispered back.

"Good luck with that. You just saw how arrogant he can be" Mikan said as she smirked.

"Well thank you for that note" Hikaru whispered back.

"Hey those two in the back! Are you talking during my class!?" the teacher shouted.

Mikan and Hikaru reverted back to the front of the room. Since they were talking, they really had no clue what was going on.

"No sir" Hikaru replied.

"Then maybe you two can answer this problem over here" he shouted as he pointed a wand he was holding to the board.

Hikaru and Mikan looked at the board and immediately knew that they were in math class.

"Jinno-sensei, these are Akira Ishida and Hikaru Li. They are the new transfer students from America" Yuu said.

"Hmm are you guys so smart that you can skip my class yesterday!? Come here and solve these problems!" he bellowed.

Mikan and Hikaru got up at the same time and walked to the front of the room. They took a piece of chalk and looked up at the problems.

(3x^2-5y)(4x+5)=____ (Mikan's problem) (5x-6y) (2y^3+7x) =_____ (Hikaru's problem)

(A/N: I really didn't know what to put. I needed something that 10 and 11 year olds can do yet it would be hard for others)

The whole class was shocked. They didn't learn about this yet so they had no clue on what to do. Mikan and Hikaru smirked and both immediately started to write the answer along with the work. When they finished they both put down their chalk at t he same time.

(A/N: I'm not going to show their work X_X too annoying)

(3x^2-5y)(4x+5)=12x^3+15x^2-20xy-20y (5x-6y) (2y^3+7x) =10xy^3+35x^2-12y^4-42xy

"Grr correct" Jinno said angrily.

"Really Jin-Jin, what are you teaching here? We learned this already. Polynomials are so 3 months ago" Mikan said in a bored tone.

"Ishida! Just because you are from America doesn't mean you can act almighty here!" Jinno boomed as he pointed his wand at Mikan and electricity started to flow. The other students covered their eyes to wait for the impact.

"_Hmm electricity huh? That too might come in handy_" Mikan thought as she grabbed Jinno's hand and nullified his alice in process of copying it.

"Is that how you teachers do things here in Japan? If things aren't going your way, you just injure them?" Mikan asked in a scary tone. At the same time Narumi came rushing in. "Jinno-sensei, you are being called in the faculty room to punish some students who were disobeying" Narumi said.

"Tch, just be lucky you escaped" Jinno said as he walked out the door.

"Don't injure them! Or do you need me to come in and stop you like I did before?" Mikan called out down the hallway which made him stop in his tracks and resist himself from acting immature before continuing down his path.

"Umm since Jinno-sensei won't be here to continue to teach you today, free period! Adieu" Narumi said as he skipped out.

"Come on Hikaru, let's go. There's obviously nothing better to do here anymore" Mikan said as she walked out the door with Hikaru following her.

The class started to talk afterwards. Little did they know that someone else also walked out of the room.

* * *

Mikan and Hikaru walked around the building until Mikan finally came to a stop. "What's wrong Mikan" Hikaru asked.

"You can quit following us now Koko-kun" Mikan said and Koko appeared from around the corner.

"Ah Koko! Umm what brings you here?" Hikaru asked nervously knowing that he heard him call Mikan by her name.

"Ano, I have something to ask" Koko said.

"You're probably wondering why I'm disguising myself as a boy right?" Mikan said which caught Hikaru's attention.

"Mi, Akira, what are you saying?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"No need to hide it. Koko here knew from the very beginning that I was a girl isn't that right Koko?" Mikan asked as Koko nodded.

"Well why is it? When you both first transferred in, I read Narumi and Hikaru's mind and eventually found out that you were a girl. Do you mind if you tell me why are you dressing as a boy?"

"Well since you know, I might as well tell you a bit so it'll ease off my problems but do you promise to keep it a secret?" Mikan asked as Koko nodded again.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked unsure.

"Hey, it'll be fine if only one person knew right? It kind of eases up our problems a bit too. Anyway, my real name is Mikan Sakura and I dress as a boy for a couple of reasons but I have no interest in telling you why" Mikan said "Now if you were to leak this secret to anyone, you can say your prayers"

"Better do as she says" Hikaru said "She may look weak but she can pack one hell of a punch"

"Don't worry, I'll keep note of the warning. Thanks for telling me Sakura ohh I think I should call you Ishida-san right?" Koko said.

"Yes and thank you" Mikan said as she started to walk away with Hikaru following her.

* * *

Natsume was sitting peacefully by the trunk of his favorite Sakura tree reading his manga until he noticed a familiar presence.

"Natsume, another mission today at 9, don't be late. You'll be doing it again with a partner" a voice said as it died out.

"_Tch another mission again huh? With her again? What was her name again? Ahh yes Mikan Sakura not that I care_" Natsume thought.

Suddenly the wind carried a little message to his ear. "My name is Mikan Sakura" he heard which caught his attention.

"Hmm she's around huh? " Natsume thought as he got up and headed towards the direction he heard it.

When he arrived near his destination, he saw 3 figures and hid behind a tree. "It's those two new transfers and the mind reader" Natsume thought.

"Yes and thank you" he heard Mikan say before she walked away.

"Mikan Sakura huh?" he heard Koko muttered which cause Natsume to walk up to Koko as soon as they left.

"Hey! What were you guys talking about?" Natsume asked in a deathly tone.

"Oh Natsume, nothing. They were just asking for directions" Koko replied.

"Why aren't you in class then? I didn't think you skipped" Natsume said again.

"We're having free period currently" Koko replied.

"Hmm, mind if I ask if you know anybody named Mikan Sakura?" Natsume asked.

"_Ahh does he know that Akira is Mikan_?" Koko thought "_Better make sure so I won't spill the beans_" as he read Natsume's mind. "_if he does know who she is I'll make sure he'll tell me_" Natsume thought in a deathly tone.

"Mikan Sakura? Never heard of her" Koko replied.

Natsume raised a brow and said "then why did I hear you say that name before I arrived"

Koko was frozen for a minute. "Mikan Sakura? I didn't say that. I said I wanted to eat a tangerine by a sakura tree" Koko replied.

Natsume raised a brow before leaving. "_He doesn't know huh? Maybe those two transfers should know since they're all from America, Never mind, I'll just ask her when we do the mission tonight_" Natsume thought.

* * *

Natsume walked towards where he usually met up with Persona to start his mission. He was expecting to see Mikan there but instead of a female, there was a male. "Who the heck are you!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm you don't remember me huh? It's me Tidal Wave from yesterday. Remember?" Hikaru said.

"Tidal Wave? What kind of name is that? Besides what are you doing here!?" Natsume exclaimed.

"Easy now Kuro Neko" a voice came out and out popped Persona "This as you should know is Tidal Wave; he'll be your partner for tonight"

"Tch, I don't need another newbie slowing me down" Natsume scoffed.

"Watch your language. This guy is just as good as the partner you had yesterday. He's another one of America's top operatives for our secret missions" Persona said.

"My aren't you arrogant. In case your wondering why I'm here, I've asked Heaven's Devil to switch partners with me for tonight. I want to see how Japan's Ace here works" Hikaru stated.

"You're just someone who will slow me down" Natsume said.

"Okay you two brats. Quit bickering. Your mission will be simple. The elementary principal will need to go overseas somewhere to attend a meeting with the other principals of Gakuen Alice all over the world. Your job is to protect him" Persona said.

"Simple enough" Hikaru said as he walked outside the gates and into a limo with Natsume behind him. Inside were the principal and two other guards. "Nice making your acquaintance" Hikaru said as he bowed.

"Just get a move on it before we all die of old age!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Yeash someone's in a bad mood" Hikaru said softly as he sat down and stared out the window as the car began to drive.

"_This dude is really getting on my nerves. He acts just like Ruka's stupid partner. Wait their both from America and they look the same. Could it be that this dude is that stupid Hikaru Li? If that is so, who's Mikan Sakura? Can it be my partner which was who again? Ohh yes Akira Ishida? Nahh I doubt that. He's a guy and she's a girl_." Natsume thought.

* * *

A couple minutes after Hikaru and Natsume left for their mission, Mikan appeared for her mission.

"Ahh Heaven's Devil, good to see you again" Persona said "I don't know why you guys asked if you could switch partners but what's done is done. Please meet one of my favorites. This is Nobora Ibaragi, alias Ice Princess, her alice is ice. She was Tidal Wave's partner yesterday" he said as a girl came out.

"Umm nice to meet you, I'm Nobora Ibaragi" Nobora said shyly as her voice died out.

"Nice to meet you Nobora-chan, my name is Mikan Sakura alias Heaven's Devil" Mikan said sweetly.

"Your mission today would be to rescue a kidnapped alice user" Persona said as he handed her a folder "This may be tough for you Nobora seeing as your not really used to these types of missions but do try not the slow her down" Persona said. "The time limit is up until 3:00 am and it'll start in 3 minutes" Persona said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Mikan took a look at the folder that was given to her. Inside was a photo of a little boy with neatly combed brown hair with some information following it.

Syaoran Suzuki

Age: 8

Eye Color: Green

Alice: Instant Teleportation

"_Hmm why would the AAO want to kidnap a kid like him? Ohh well, with how things go these days you'll never know_" Mikan thought.

"Let's go Nobora-chan" Mikan said sweetly with a faint smile as she pulled Nobora and teleported them to where Syaoran was kept captive.

* * *

Things weren't going well with Hikaru and Natsume. As soon as they arrived to the dock where the principal was to take a boat and leave, they were attacked by the AAO.

"Yeash why is the AAO always here to attack!?" Hikaru exclaimed as he dodged a kick from an AAO member.

"Quit complaining!" Natsume said as he set a ring of fire around him to prevent any guard from reaching him.

"Hey are you just going to leave all the work to me!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Well since you were so eager to do this mission then yes" Natsume replied.

"Hey since when!? Wait; is the principal in the boat yet?" Hikaru shouted as he accidently hit a guard in his face when he held a fist in the air.

Natsume looked and the boat was already off in a distance with other boats following it.

"Yeah but there are other members following it" Natsume replied coolly.

"Alright then" Hikaru said as he back flipped 3 times and landed near the water. He then held out his hand over the water and it began to rise. Hikaru then snapped his finger and in a split second, a wave came crashing down to the dock and washing in the guards into the water while putting out Natsume's ring of fire and also causing him to get wet.

Hikaru then snapped his finger another time and a huge gush of water brought the guards to the other AAO members and then washed them away to miles away in the opposite direction of where the boat was.

"There that takes care of that" Hikaru said as he rubbed his hands together in a slanted position.

Natsume came up to him and gave him a big hit on the head.

"Hey what was that for!?" Hikaru exclaimed while holding the pain in his head.

"No reason" Natsume said in an annoyed tone as he walked over to the limo.

"Tch he should just be lucky that I'll accept him in protecting Mikan since he didn't even do anything and yet still got the mission done" Hikaru thought as he walked to the limo. (Umm hello? Hikaru, you were the one who did all the work)

* * *

Mikan and Nobora finished their mission within an hour into it.

"I'm so sorry" Nobora said as she began to tear up a bit.

"No need to apologize" Mikan said in a comforting tone.

_Flashback_

During the mission, Mikan and Nobora were caught by the guards. A numerous amount of guards were surrounding them and one hit Nobora in the head. As soon as Nobora recovered from the hit, she looked up and her eyes showed no emotion. The whole floor froze in the process freezing Mikan's feet and the other guards completely.

"Ice Princess!" Mikan exclaimed activating her Nullification Alice in the process which snapped Nobora out of her chance.

"umm umm I'm so sorry" Nobora said.

Mikan sighed and realized how the ice around her feet still didn't disappear even though she used her nullification alice. "_I knew this would probably come in handy_" Mikan thought as she snapped her fingers and bolts of lightning appeared shattering the ice into pieces freeing herself from the ice and the guards.

The guards then hit the floor due to the fact that they were inside the ice for a while which must have caused them to go unconscious.

Mikan and Nobora headed towards a locked room and busted it open. Inside was a little boy crying.

"Don't worry, we're from the Academy and we're here to save you. You're Syaoran Suzuki right?" Mikan said as she patted him in the back. The Syaoran nodded and got up.

Nobora and Mikan walked out of the hideouts and Mikan teleported them all back to the academy. "Go teleport yourself back into your room now okay?" Mikan said sweetly as Syaoran nodded and did as he was told.

Mikan then took out her pink razor and texted Persona that they finished the mission.

_End of flashback_

"I'm sorry, I kind of have a split personality when it comes to missions" Nobora said meekly.

"its okay I said" Mikan replied.

"By the way, may I ask what your alice is? Persona told me that I was going to team up with Heaven's Devil who was from America just like Tidal Wave but I never found out her alice. Hikaru's (yes she knows who he is) alice is water but during the mission, you used teleportation, nullification, and electricity. Are you a multiuser?" Nobora asked.

"Well yes but I can't tell you what my alice is" Mikan said "why don't you retire to your dorm now? You must be tired" Mikan said.

"Ahh okay, but what about you?" Nobora asked as she got up.

"I'm going to wait for Hikaru to come back" Mikan replied.

"Umm okay, good night Mikan-chan" Nobora said as she ran to her dorm.

"Night Nobora" Mikan said meekly as she started to walk around.

* * *

Natsume and Hikaru soon arrived at the school.

"Hey where are you going?" Natsume asked (more like demanded) as he saw Hikaru running as soon as they entered school grounds.

"I'm going to see if Mi I mean Heaven's Devil finished her mission yet" Hikaru replied.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Natsume asked.

"I have no intentions to revealing my identity to someone who isn't polite" Hikaru replied as he walked away.

"Perhaps are you Hikaru Li, the transfer student from America?" Natsume asked in a sly tone.

"_Shoot did he figure it out?"_ Hikaru screamed in his mind. "What are you talking about Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Hmm so your not huh? I have a question, what exactly is Heaven's Devil's alice anyway? When I was with her, she used 3 different alices." Natsume said again.

"If you have something to ask me just ask me personally" a voice called out.

Natsume and Hikaru turned to see Mikan leaning on a tree arms folded. "No need to ask him if I'm here" she said as she walked towards the two.

"_Why do I get the feeling like I saw/met her more then once_?" Natsume thought. "Fine then what is your alice?"

Mikan used the Mind reading alice she copied from Koko and just read what he thought. "_Hmm looks like he's very vigilant. I better be careful_""I have no intentions in revealing that" Mikan said as she pulled Hikaru and started to walk away.

"Do you even go to this school?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm are you that interested in me that you want to find out anything you can about me?" Mikan asked in a sly tone "fine I'll tell you this, yes, I do go to this school now good night Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan said as she teleported both Hikaru and herself back into the dorms.

"_Hmm so she does go to the school. That makes my life easier to find out who she is. Wait, why am I even concerning myself with these matters?_" Natsume thought.

* * *

"How was your mission with him?" Mikan asked as they were standing in the hallway to their dorms.

"It was fine; I think I'll accept him in being your partner. He's very capable in doing things despite his attitude" Hikaru replied "So how was your mission? Was she hard to handle or what?"

"She just has a split personality that's all. You should be gentle with her, she may look strong but she's actually quite weak on the inside. She's not hard to handle" Mikan replied.

"Ohh well that's just your point of view since you're both girls. Anyway it's getting late, we should sleep" Hikaru said as he went inside his dorm.

"Good night" Mikan replied as she entered her room.

Hikaru closed the door behind him and took off his mask and threw it on the table.

"Man that guy is very bright. I can't believe that he found out who I was but hopefully I was able to cover it" Hikaru said as he ruffled his hair.

He then walked over to the bed and took out his blackberry phone and dialed some numbers and held it to his ear.

RING...RING...RING..."**Hello?**" a voice popped out from the other end.

"**Hey it's me, we just finished our missions. Her partner seems capable in protecting her so I think I'll let them stay as partners**" Hikaru said.

"**Well that's good I guess. You know I told her how Mikan wears a wig and she completely blew. You should really get her out of that you know**" the voice replied.

"**Hey I'm trying my best over here**" Hikaru replied.

"**Ahh I have to attend class now, we'll talk tomorrow bye**" the voice said and hung up.

"**Bye**" Hikaru said as soon as the person hung up.

"_Yeash she has no manners_" Hikaru thought as he changed out of his mission clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ There, I think that's enough to make up for updating late right?

**Hikaru:** Why did I do all the work while Natsume did nothing!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That's why I said good luck.

**Koko:** I'm glad that I was able to find out the secret

**Mikan/Akira:** Yeah well you better not tell anybody about it.

**Koko:** Don't worry, I won't

**Narumi:** Mikan-chan, you should really be nicer you know. Jinno-sensei was really mad about how he was humiliated in class today.

**Mikan/Akira: **Not my fault, I was just teaching him some manners the same for Natsume.

**Natsume:** I don't need someone to teach me manners. You're not my mother.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ haha I do that to my friends, family, and teachers too. Anyway can you guys do the thanks?

**Natsume:** Never.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay PER

**Natsume:** Okay never mind, I'll do it.

**Hikaru:** Well thanks fitha for your review.

**Koko:** Hey konnie. Thanks again for another review.

**Mikan/Akira:** Thanks mayday5393 for adding this story to your favorites.

**Natsume:** I better make sure I wash my mouth with soap after this. Thanks DiaGalCutie for your kind review.

**Narumi: **Hey Miki231, thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

**Persona:** You called?

_**Tear Droplet: **_Umm no since Natsume willingly gave up but since you're here, go do a thanks.

**Persona:** I only came because I thought that Tear Droplet would call again but since I'm told, thanks FallenAngel-Vein for your review. Tear Droplet wishes that she knew earlier but since it's a bit late, she says Happy LATE birthday.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know, let's call up those other two now. (takes out phone and dials)

**Voice 1:** Hello?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey, mind if you two do some thanks?

**Voice 1:** Sure

**Voice 2:** Hey you said I was going to make my appearance soon. When is it because I want to clobber that Hikaru dude now!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ In time, in time just do the thanks and it'll be soon.

**Voice 1:** Thanks Sapphire Nymph for adding this story to your alerts and reviewing.

**Voice 2:** This is for the sake of me clobbering him. Thanks domino90 for another one of your reviews.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks. Hey I have a favor to ask you readers with accounts. You see, if you read my other stories, you'll see that I've created a couple of my own characters. If it won't be such a bother, please go to my profile and vote in my poll to tell me who your favorites are. I know only a couple made much of an appearance but it would really help me.

**Natsume:** You create too many of your own characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know I just want to so please can you vote? Most likely Hikaru and Hitomi will get much of a vote since they made the most appearances but the others would make more appearances soon so please. In the meanwhile, if you want to know my next update, check my profile. I'll try to make sure I won't be delayed again. Bye ohh and for you to know, Natsume's birthday was yesterday! Happy late birthday Natsume!

**Natsume:** Gee thanks. I'm so honored NOT!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ha ha anyway if you could just review it'll keep me motivated. Please also check out my other stories too if you're free. Bye!


	5. Expecting the Suspecting

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm really getting into this story. ^^ I think I'm going to write this story more often.

**Hikaru:** Tear Droplet why is Hyuuga expecting us so fast?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well that's because if I make it slow, I would have lots of chapters to write and I don't plan to make this a story where it's like 50 chapters just because of details. I just want to cut the details and go straight to the story saving me like 20 chapters. Besides I lost lots of ideas already. I really have to start writing them down.

**Hikaru:** And I didn't expect that you'll have someone find out about us so fast.

_**Tear Droplet: **_Exactly! You didn't expect that Koko was going to find out first and early and you didn't expect Mikan wearing a wig. That's why it's called Expect the Unexpected (it is?)

**Hikaru:** Arr don't remind me. I still wonder why you make Mikan wear a wig.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm no reason. Hey, if you want Mikan to get rid of the wig so much, just use Not Telling (Anonymous reviewer)'s suggestion.

**Hikaru: **Not Telling's suggestion huh? Hmm let's see... (looks at reviews) No!!!! I can't do that! Mikan might not be mad about this (okay maybe a little) but still I can't risk it for many reasons and you know it!

_**Tear Droplet :**_( giggles) well then you better keep things as they are.

**Hikaru:** okay.....

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway for those who also read "Only Time will Tell" and "Midnight Magic", I just want to notify you that I put it on a temporary hold and won't be updating those for a while due to the fact that I am on a writers block (well only for Midnight Magic) and I can't seem to put my ideas into words (for Only Time will Tell). If you have any ideas for Midnight Magic and would like to share them with me please either PM me or write it on a review ON THE STORY. Not this one please because it'll be too confusing for me. Hikaru, do the disclaimer now!

**Hikaru: **Okay, I can see that you're moving onto me for the disclaimers because you've made Mikan do too many. Umm Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice but she owns this stories plots and she o I mean created me.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you. For a minute I thought you were going to say owned which I don't because I don't think it's right for us to own other people (even if it's not real). Anyway, please enjoy chapter 5 ^^.

* * *

**Expecting the Suspecting**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

It was a sunny day; sunshine filled the classroom of 2B. Instant chatters were roaming the room from various groups of people. Amongst one of those groups consisted of Mikan (or Akira), Hikaru and Koko.

"Eh so you guys are here to check up on this school?" Koko said but nobody else heard it since they were too engrossed in their own conversations.

"Why else do you think we would even come here? If we were allowed to go anywhere we wanted, who the heck would want to come here? We're only here to observe how the surroundings here in Japan are and see if there are any changes that need to be done. An example will be how Jin-Jin electrifies too much" Mikan replied.

"Hey don't be rude. There are many reasons why we would want to come back here to Japan especially you. One of those reasons is that you're finally back here" Hikaru stated with his arms on Mikan's desk folded pretzel style.

"Eh, you guys were originally at this school!?" Koko asked shocked.

"Well actually this person was originally living in Japan before moving to America. Hello? He's (A/N: Hikaru is only using masculine form of words to avoid anybody else that might find out) Japanese. I wasn't born in Japan though I do have Japanese parents and I did come here once before" Hikaru replied while pointing a thumb at Mikan.

"Still the fact that you two do missions is a bit" Koko said softly. (A/N: yes he found out about it)

"Awkward? Yeah we know we get that a lot" Mikan continued.

Just then the door slid open revealing a raven hair boy and a blonde haired boy holding a rabbit in his arms.

"Morning Natsume-kun!" Sumire said as she ran off to him.

Natsume lifted a brow and instantly burned her hair causing Sumire to run around the room screaming "Water! Help! Somebody get me water!"

Koko voluntarily got a bucket of water and splashed it on her. (water secretly give to him by Hikaru)

"Kokoroyomi! What did you did that for!" Sumire screamed.

"You asked for water so that's what I did" Koko replied.

"Oh shut it. There is a better way in handing it to me you know!" Sumire shouted back.

"Oi Permy! You should be more grateful to Koko here. After all, he did help you put the fire out." Mikan shouted.

"It's okay Ishida, this always happens and I'm perfectly fine with it!" Koko said happily as he walked back to Mikan and Hikaru.

In the meantime, Natsume was walking towards to sit on his desk. He looked up and saw Koko there talking as if he knew the other two since childhood.

"_Since when were they so close? Anyway that Akira looks familiar. Awfully familiar. His face kind of looks like that Sakura girl. Grr what am I thinking!_" Natsume shouted in his mind.

In the meantime, during Natsume's little internal struggle, Mikan glanced at him with the corner of her eye and read his mind. (A/N: She copied Koko's alice once more)

"_Great, he's very vigilant. I really better be careful or I might spill my beans_" Mikan thought "Good morning Hyuuga-kun. Glad you can join us today again. I hope you remembered to brush up in your manners"

"Hn, I don't need somebody who looks like a girl to tell me what to do" he said as he sat beside her and placed his feet on the desk.

"_Okay, I really wish that I can use my other alices now_" Mikan thought as the placed her arms on the desk and massaged her head "_I really hate annoying people like this_"

The door swung open and in pranced Narumi wearing a prince outfit. "Morning class! As you may know, today's the day we are to go to our classes regarding our alices" he said. "Akira and Hikaru, you guys shall go to the Special Abilities room which is in another building" he said as he threw a piece of paper at them which Hikaru caught with ease.

Mikan and Hikaru studied the map as the rest of the students made their exits heading towards their class.

"Natsume where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Nowhere in particular" Natsume replied as he walked down the hallways. Being a dangerous class student meant there wasn't anything to do in the other classes. He already mastered all of his alice so he decided to head to the Sakura tree. Ruka stopped and entered the room where is Somatic class was being held.

As soon as Mikan and Hikaru finished studying the map, they looked around and noticed how everyone was gone. "Hey why don't you teleport us there instead? It'll make life easier" Hikaru stated.

Mikan shrugged and put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder and instantly teleported them both just a distance from the building where the Special Class was held. They looked around making sure that nobody was there to see their sudden appearance and sensed no ones presences so they walked inside the building.

"This is the room right?" Hikaru asked making sure. They were currently in front of a room where the Special Class was held.

"Most likely, that's what the paper says" Mikan replied while holding the piece of paper up.

"Okay let's go in" Hikaru said as he slid the door open confused to find the lights closed and...

(lights flicker open)

Pop! Pop! Pop! (you know those things that when you pull the string makes like a popping sound and has like confetti inside often used for parties)

"Ahh!" Hikaru screamed in surprise while Mikan just stood there with an emotionless face but in reality, she was also surprised.

"Welcome to Alice Academy's Special Abilities class in Japan" the students cheered.

"Hi there, my name's Tsubasa Andou and I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice. You two must be those two new transfer students from America" Tsubasa said as he walked up to them.

Hikaru gave a nod due to the fact that he was still shocked.

"See Tsubasa, I told you we should have at least left the lights open. You practically startled them" a girl with pink hair said as she gave Tsubasa a whack on the head. "We apologize for startling you, my name is Misaki Harada and I have the Double ganger alice" Misaki added.

"Well I'm Hikaru Li and I have the alice of Sports Playing" Hikaru said "and this here is Akira Ishida who has the alice Nullification" he added as he pointed a thumb at Mikan. "Nice to make your acquaintance"

Tsubasa and Misaki stared hard at Mikan before saying "we welcome you to Japan's special abilities class. Please enjoy this little welcoming party we organized for you two" as they led them to a table.

Everybody sat down around the table and they began introducing themselves as they partied.

"Excuse me, but where is the teacher in charge of the special abilities class?" Mikan asked as she got up.

"Oh he's currently in his little vacation right now" Tsubasa answered with his mouth stuffed with cake.

"Oi Tsubasa that's rude" Misaki said as she gave him another hard hit on the head causing him to choke on the cake he was eating. "Anyway, our advisor is Noda-sensei who has the alice of time travel. He can't control his alice well so he often goes into time warps" Misaki continued.

Just then a bind of flashing light appeared and was soon replaced by and adult with grayish hair. "Ara hello class, what year is this?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Ahh Noda-sensei, you're finally back. Anyway to answer your question, it's 20XX (didn't know what to put)" Tsubasa answered when he finally recovered from his choke.

"Ahh so I finally returned" he said as he noticed Mikan and Hikaru "Ara, who might you two, be?

"Noda-sensei, this is Akira Ishida and Hikaru Li. They just recently came here from America" Misaki answered.

Noda stared hard at Mikan and said "well nice meeting you two. I'm Noda and I'm the advisor of the special abilities class"

"Hey since you're here, might as well join us at the party" one of the students called out.

"Ohh I would love too but unfortunately I'm going to have to go soon" he said as his body started to waver and disappear. Just about when he was about to disappear, Mikan grabbed his arm and he instantly came whole again.

"Ohh so you have the alice of nullification huh?" Noda said noticing how Mikan stopped him from time warping.

"Yes, and you should stick around sensei. You disappear too much so you should at least stay for the party" Mikan said.

"Well if you insist" he replied as he sat down on a chair.

(some students start chattering away with Noda)

Tsubasa and Misaki were standing by the doorway talking before Tsubasa called out "Hey Akira, can we have a word with you?"

Mikan got up which caught Hikaru's attention. "Hey where are you going?" he called out.

"We have something to discuss with Akira" Misaki answered.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Misaki started at Tsubasa and said "sure, I think its okay" as Hikaru got up and the four of them walked out the partying room.

Misaki and Tsubasa walked Hikaru and Mikan down the hallway before coming to a stop. They looked around making sure that there wasn't anybody around and then took a deep breath.

"Okay Akira, we have a question to ask you" Tsubasa started.

"Shoot away" Mikan continued.

The two looked at each other before saying "Akira, you're really a girl aren't you?" together in unsion which made go Hikaru go wide eyed.

"Wow you two are really vigilant. You two found out as soon as you saw me didn't you" Mikan said which made Hikaru even more surprised.

"Wh? How? They knew!?" Hikaru asked surprise.

"Okay since you're a girl, why are you in this getup?" Misaki asked.

"Well since you two know, there is no point in hiding it. After all, I trust my senpais" Mikan said as she looked around and removed her wig "My real name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to make your acquaintance" Mikan said as she held out her hand.

Misaki shook it to be nice while Tsubasa held his chin and was in deep thought. "Oi Tsubasa, you should at least be nice!" Misaki exclaimed as she gave him a punch in the head.

"Ow Misaki, that was the third time today!" Tsubasa exclaimed holding his hand.

"What's with you!? You're so deep in thought!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Well I think I've heard the name Mikan Sakura before" Tsubasa said as he held his chin once more.

"Heard her name before? Where?" Misaki asked.

"Hmm hmm thinking, thinking, got it!" Tsubasa exclaimed "you're the new dangerous student Heaven's Devil aren't you!?" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Mikan (Tsubasa it's not nice to point!) while Hikaru and Misaki stared with shock faces.

"Hmm so you're the famous Tsubasa Andou that has the alice of Shadow Manipulation and is in the Dangerous class" Mikan said with a calm voice.

"Eh!? How did you know?" Tsubasa asked shocked.

"I have my sources" Mikan replied "and yes, I am that person. I do hope that you two would keep it a secret though"

"Eh so does that mean that you are Tidal Wave?" Tsubasa exclaimed as he pointed to Hikaru.

"Umm yes" Hikaru answered.

"Just answer the question!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Umm sure, I don't see why you are still disguising yourself as a boy" Tsubasa answered.

"It's for my personal reasons" Mikan replied.

"Hey I think we should get back to the party now" Misaki stated "they are probably wondering where we are now" she said as she dragged Tsubasa by the ear. "You two hurry up now" she called back and continued dragging Tsubasa by his ear.

"**Hey Mikan**" Hikaru stated when Misaki and Tsubasa were far enough not to hear the conversation "**you copied Misaki-senpai's alice when you shook her hand didn't you? Why?**"

"**It might come in handy**" Mikan replied as she put her wig back on.

"**Well then why did you admit that you were that person?**" Hikaru asked again

"**Cause there's not point in hiding the fact once people finds out now is there?**" Mikan replied.

"**Yeah I guess your right**" Hikaru replied.

Just then an announcement came up on the loud speaker. "Attention! All dangerous class students, please report to the primary division's principal's room. I repeat, place report to the primary division's principal's room. There will be a meeting held regarding some matters"

"**Hey I guess we should go then**" Hikaru said as he began to walk but stopped when he noticed Mikan not walking. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute" Mikan replied as she made a clone of herself.

"Hey why did you do that?" he asked.

"Ohh just to be safe" Mikan replied "come on, put on your mask" Mikan said as she started walking again leaving the clone to return to the special abilities room.

"I forgot it in my room" Hikaru said as Mikan sweat dropped.

"Whatever, I'll teleport us there" Mikan said as she grabbed his arm and teleported them both to their rooms separately and changed into their mission clothes.

"Are you ready?" Mikan asked as she came out and put her mask on.

"Yeah" Hikaru replied as he too put his mask on "Hey you tied your hair in pig tails today!"

"Shut up" Mikan replied as she teleported them both to outside.

* * *

"O wow Misaki that hurts!"Tsubasa whined. When they were a distance from the other two, Misaki stopped and released his ear.

"Tsubasa, why is that girl in the dangerous class when her alice is only nullification? Same for the boy when his alice is only Sports Playing?" Misaki asked in a demanding tone.

"Hmm I don't know" Tsubasa replied.

"Humph you're hopeless" Misaki said as they continued to walk into the room only to find people cleaning up.

"Hey you guys, what happened to Noda-sensei?" Misaki asked.

"Ohh Noda? He time warped again" one of the students replied.

Once they answered, an announcement came up on the phone "Attention! All dangerous class students, please report to the primary division's principal's room. I repeat, place report to the primary division's principal's room. There will be a meeting held regarding some matters"

"Well we'll be seeing you Tsubasa!" some of the students shouted as Tsubasa walked out.

"Yosh! I guess I'll also be helping out to clean up now!" Misaki said as she grabbed a plastic bag and began shoving paper plates inside. A couple minutes after Misaki started cleaning, Mikan's clone walked in.

Misaki looked up surprised "Oi chibi! Don't you have to go!?" (A/N: No one else can hear them)

"Don't worry, everything's taken care of" Mikan's clone replied as it picked up a broom and began sweeping.

"Hey where's the other chibi?" Misaki asked again noticing how Hikaru wasn't there.

"Oh he went" Mikan's clone replied as it continued to sweep.

* * *

(We've been talking about too much other stuff. Let's go back to Natsume now shall we? ^^)

Natsume was sitting by his favorite Sakura tree reading his manga as usual for who knows how long. Suddenly the wind (again) blows the words "My real name is Mikan Sakura" catching his attention. (why does it always seem like it's the wind?)

Natsume's POV

There's that name again. Seriously, it's rather the wind is abnormal or someone's doing this on purpose. Who is this Mikan Sakura anyway? She claims that she goes to this school but nobody has even heard of her. No one else seems to have transferred in from America.

Suddenly he remembers what he just heard

My real name? Does that mean she's going by another name? That Akira does look a lot like her though but how can they be the same person!? Wait there might be a possibility that he is her since I've never seen them both at the same place in the same time. Waitaminute, why am I even concerning myself with these matters!? Grr I need to walk around.

(Gets up and walks around. Surprisingly, he is walking around the building where the Special Abilities classes are held)

"Attention! All dangerous class students, please report to the primary division's principal's room. I repeat, place report to the primary division's principal's room. There will be a meeting held regarding some matters"

Tch, why should I go? It's just going to be about something stupid again. (walks around)

(a couple of minutes later)

Huh who's that? Oh it's that stupid Akira guy. What is he doing here and without that other guy? I forget his stupid annoying name. (follows unintentionally)

End of Natsume's POV

"Yosh, target locked on!" Mikan's clone thought as it walked normally as if it didn't know that Natsume was following it.

From a distance was Mikan and Hikaru walking and talking.

"Hey look! There's you're clone! And Hyuuga is following it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Perfect" Mikan muttered.

"umm Mikan-chan why exactly did you copy Harada-senpai's alice and made a clone of yourself?" Hikaru asked.

"Ohh didn't you know? He was suspecting us and almost found out our real identity so I created a clone of myself. Hopefully if he see's me at the same place at the same time, he would stop suspecting us" Mikan replied.

"Ohh I see... wait! What about me!"

"You'll manage by yourself" Mikan replied.

Natsume's POV

Great I've just noticed I'm trailing this stupid guy like a lost puppy. Great. Yeash who the heck is making all that noise!? (Turns around and sees the other two). What!? She's right there!? So this guy isn't her after all. Man I feel like a complete idiot.

End of Natsume's POV

"Hey Black Cat! You're going to be late for the meeting if you keep sulking" Hikaru called out.

"_Stupid water guy_" Natsume thought as he ignored him and walked the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"Black cat! Report to the meeting now!" Mikan shouted and in a split second, Natsume was rushing to where it was held.

"Mikan-chan you didn't need to use that alice" Hikaru protested.

"He was getting on my nerves" Mikan replied in a bored tone as her clone appeared out of nowhere and disappeared. "There that takes care of that. Now let us too go" Mikan said as she teleported them.

* * *

"This is boring" a boy with silvery hair said as he leaned back onto his chair.

"Oh quite complaining Hayate" another boy shouted. (sorry I don't really know what they look like X_X)

"Oh shut up Rui! Ohh look there's your favorite shadow guy" Hayate said as he pointing to the door.

Rui swung hi head and showed a happy expression of glittery eyes and everything when seeing Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! How I missed you!" he exclaimed as he started to fly to him with a sparkling background in the back.

Tsubasa froze at the sight of him and moved a foot to the right causing Rui to slam into the wall. He was now on the floor.

"Ts Tsubasa" Rui turned around and said.

"Hn you guys are a bunch of idiots. I shouldn't have come" Natsume said appearing at the doorway.

"Natsume-ni!" a little boy with grayish hair called out as he ran towards him.

"Youchi how are you?" Natsume asked as he picked him up and gave him a pet.

"Fine" Youchi replied.

"Everybody attend to your seats and shut up" Persona came in saying with Nobora next to him. Nobora took a seat near the other dangerous class members but still a little distant from them.

"I want you guys to meet the two new dangerous class members. They aren't new however, they aren't really new, they're transfers from America" Persona said.

"_Hmm America huh? Must be those two_" Natsume thought as he tilted his chair.

"You two may come in now" he said as the door swung open and in came Mikan and Hikaru. (with their masks and outfit of course)

"Pwftt ha ha ha ha what's with that get up!?" Rui exclaimed laughing.

"Laugh all you want little boy but we're forced to wear these. In America, our teacher has a weird mind and makes weird costumes for us to wear. It's actually quite helpful. Now if you don't shut your freakin mouth, I'll do it for you." Mikan said with a cold tone which immediately shut Rui up.

"hmm hmm you shut me up? Let me tell you that I have the curse alice and I can place a curse on you little girl. Besides I'm older than you so you have no right to call me a little boy" Rui said.

"Anybody who acts immature is a little boy" Mikan replied.

"Hmm I guess you don't know what a curse feels like. I guess I'll have to show you" Rui said as he emitted a black aurora around him causing the other people around him to flee. Hikaru and Mikan looked at the aurora as if it was nothing.

"Natsume-nii I'm scared" Youchi cried as he hugged Natsume.

"It's okay Youchi" Natsume said as he petted Youchi on the head.

"Rui please distinguish the curse around you or you shall face the consequences of my alice" Persona boomed causing Rui to immediately put it out.

"You two got lucky" Rui said as he sat down. Other people started to return to their seats afterwards.

"Now you two may give a little introduction of yourselves" Persona continued after everyone was seated.

"I'll go first" Hikaru replied as he took one step forward "I go by the code name Tidal Wave and have the alice of water" Hikaru said while first eyeing Tsubasa and sending him a look going "don't you dare tell them who I really am" and then eyeing Natsume sending him the message of "hi nice seeing you again" which got Natsume annoyed.

When Hikaru finished, he took one step back and Mikan took one step forward. "Heaven's Devil is my code name. Nice meeting everybody" she said coldly and took one step back.

"These are two of America's top operatives. They would sometimes pair up with you to do missions but so far, they've only done it with the Ice Princess and Black Cat. Just keep note that you would be seeing them sometimes" Persona said.

"How can we do a mission when we only know their code name?" Hayate shouted "Not to mention, we don't even know that Heaven's Devil's alice"

This caught Natsume's attention. "_Hmm looks like I'll find out her alice sooner than I thought I would. This saves me the work_"

"Well we don't even know your names so makes no difference" Mikan replied.

"Hayate Matsudaichi or Wind Sickle. My alice is Wind Sickle" Hayate quickly answered "now your turn"

Mikan didn't reply.

"Okay, this meeting was called just to inform you people. I didn't say you can chit chat" Persona yelled "This meeting is over"

People started to get up and leave the room.

"Persona-sensei, why is there such a young boy here in the dangerous class?" Mikan asked when everybody but them and Nobora left.

"Ahh that's Youchi Hijiri" Nobora answered "he has the Ghost Manipulation alice. I believe that he also has the aging alice due to the fact that he ate an aging candy"

"Hmm you don't send him on missions now do you?" Mikan asked.

"No, not yet at least. The little black cat is keeping him from doing missions" Persona answered.

"Hmm I want you to take him out of the dangerous class" Mikan ordered.

Persona chuckled at her request. "Now you have no right to tell me on what to do"

"Oh I hope you remember what my alice is now and what I'm capable of doing" Mikan said in a cold voice "Now please get that little boy out of the dangerous class"

"Umm sensei, we were also given permission to change some aspects of this school as long as we both agreed on it remember?" Hikaru stepped up and said. "Well I agree with Mikan here and I believe that Youichi Hijiri should be taken out of the dangerous class. Please listen to our request" he finished saying and bowed.

"Well I guess I have no choice then. I'll transfer him to the Somatic class then since his other alice belongs there" Persona replied.

"Thank you" Hikaru said as he got up and bowed again.

"But! In return, today you two will have to double the missions" Persona continued.

Hikaru and Mikan looked at each other and said "an extra mission for each of us than huh? No big deal"

"That's nice to know. In that case, I will assign you three to all go on a mission together with the Black Cat, Ice Princess, and the Moonlight Shadow (Tsubasa's name I gave him XP)

"Hmm is there really a reason to send all of us on this one mission?" Mikan questioned.

"I know that most likely you two can handle this mission all by yourselves but the other 3 needs experience on it too" Persona replied.

"What is the mission anyway!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's very simple. You just have to get these 5 important alice stones while saving a kidnapped alice user, and get rid of a hideout" Persona replied.

"Wow three different things to do all at once. Is there a time limit?" Hikaru asked.

"Well if you guys want one..."

"No I think we'll be fine right girls?"

"Fine you guys have until the morning" Persona replied. "I'll meet you three at the main gates at 9 later. Nobora you can go now. Please inform the other two that they'll be working with you three tonight"

"Umm okay then" Nobora said as she walked out the door.

"Now Miss. Devil, I also have an extra mission for you" Persona said as soon as Nobora left.

"You want me to steal an alice" Mikan continued.

"Correct. Here's the profile of the person" Persona said as her a folder.

Mikan flipped it open revealing a person with midnight red hair. On his profile read the name Takumi. "Takumi huh? Where was his last name?" Mikan asked.

"That's just the thing. He doesn't have one. He was abandoned when he was young so his parents are unknown" Persona answered. (A/N: Actually it's because I couldn't think of a last name for him XD)

"Hmm" Mikan replied as she flipped past through the pages.

"What does it say?" Hikaru asked as he looked over Mikan's shoulder. "Let's see Takumi, age fourteen. Hey that's only 3 years older than me. Hmm abandoned at birth, I feel so bad for him. Alice of Confusion. Confusion? What does that do?"

"Alice of Confusion, it allows the user to confuse its opponent when being used. For example, If I had that alice in my possession, I can confuse you and make you think that this stapler over here (holds up stapler) is Howalon which you would eat. You also wouldn't notice the difference" Mikan replied.

"Correct Heaven's Devil. This boy is in the AAO because he uses his alice to confuse our operatives in turning against each other. A real hindrance he is, that is why we need you who also has the alice of nullification so you wouldn't be effected to steal it" Persona replied "We'll also have the other 4 backing you up in the progress"

Mikan kept silent.

"You may keep the alice if you would like or you may give it to us" Persona continued.

"Persona-sensei, is this boy only in the AAO because of his alice?" Mikan asked.

"Well aren't they all? You really think the AAO would want him after he loses his alice?"

Mikan kept silent. "Fine, but I'll be doing my usual when I steal" she finally replied.

"Go ahead" Persona replied as he walked away.

"So Mikan, let's get ready for later than" Hikaru replied hauling Mikan out the room.

"Yeah sure" Mikan replied as she continued to walk on her own.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I feel so dead right now -_- Ohh well what did you guys think of it? I was planning to continue to write but when I saw that this was already 14 pages, I was like I won't torture you any longer. I'll just write it in the next chapter.

**Hikaru:** You made more people find out about us

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well aren't you happy?

**Hikaru:** .... I guess... I mean I think they might be able to help her be girly again like they wanted me to.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That's good to hear than Hikaru. How do you feel about me grouping you 2 with the other 3? The Black Cat, the Ice Princess, and the Moonlight Shadow?

**Hikaru:** I don't know. I must say, you really think of the weirdest names.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Gee thanks. It's great to know that I'm a weirdo.

**Hikaru:** No I didn't mean that!

**Mikan:** Hikaru you really have a knack on not knowing what to say.

**Nobora:** Umm I really hope that I won't mess up. Tell me I won't mess up Tear Droplet. Tell me.

**Tsubasa:** Hey Tear Droplet! What's with the weird name!?

**Natsume:** What the heck am I doing here?

_**Tear Droplet: **_Okay so many things bombarded on me all at once. Hey I just noticed that it's the Alice 5.

**All:** Alice 5?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well yeah, there are five of you and I can't really think of a name that can combine Heaven's Angel, Tidal Wave, Black Cat, Ice Princess, and Moonlight Shadow. (I really should have thought of matching names) So, I'll call you guys Alice 5.

**Natsume:** Hn what a stupid name.

**Tsubasa:** I must say I have to agree with Natsume this time.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (starts crying) –sniff- Tsubasa –sniff- so ... –sniff- you don't like it? –sniff-

**Tsubasa:** Ahh I didn't mean it like that... umm

**Natsume:** What are you stuttering for? Those are just fake tears.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW!? I practiced hard to master fake tears! (actually to be truthful, I tried. I'm still not successful. I can only get up to 2 tear drops XD)

**Natsume:** Hn

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Misaki! Please do me a favor.

**Misaki:** What is it chibi?

_**Tear Droplet: **_Ahem, in case you don't notice, I'm not a chibi here. I think I'm the same age as you. (How old are you anyway?)

**Misaki:** Ahh sorry. So what did you call me for?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please do me the favor in punishing Tsubasa for me

**Tsubasa:** Hey what did I do!? Owowowowow (Misaki pinches his face)

_**Tear Droplet: **_You insulted me that's what. Now as punishment for all of you, do the thanks.

**Mikan, Nobora, and Misaki: **Does it mean that we also have to do it?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Please? Don't worry this isn't punishment so if you don't want to you don't have to.

**Mikan, Nobora, and Misaki:** We'll do it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks

**Hikaru:** Hey aren't you being sexist here!? (note: notice how there is 3 boys and 3 girls XD I just noticed)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That does it now you must thank 2!

**Hikaru:** But

**_Tear Droplet:_** 3!

**Hikaru:** Bu

**_Tear Droplet:_** You don't want to see my angry side now do you? (looks evil)

**Hikaru:** Umm I'll pass. I thank the anonymous reviewers' konnie, Not Telling, and Olympiangirl for the review and asking her to save me from Tear Droplet's wrath. (crosses heart and begins praying)

**Tsubasa: **(also crosses heart and begins to pray) I thank fitha for her review. I will also beg for her to save me from Tear Droplet's wrath.

**Natsume and the other 4 girls: **You guys are wimps.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Natsume would you like anything to.

**Natsume: **Grr I better get some soap later to wash my mouth. Thank you DiaGalCutie for your review though this story doesn't deserve it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ HEY!

**Mikan:** Sigh looks like it's our girls turn. Next up to thank is allycat2090. (Note: I'm only right the thanks in order I receive it so don't think that you aren't special or anything if I thank you last)

**Nobora:** Umm thanks iimAdOrKabLe for your review. We hope that this is quite early. If you would like to know when the next update is, Tear Droplet writes it on her profile so check it out.

**Misaki:** Hmm this is my first time doing this. Umm I guess I shall thank Riku Yamamoto for adding this story in their favorites and alerts. Hey there are more people! (clones herself)

**Misaki's clone #1:** Thank you domino90 for your review. Tear Droplet said that most likely you'll find out who the voices are soon. (Most likely)

**Misaki's clone #2: **Thank you Chocolatexpudding for adding this story to your alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ gee thanks Misaki. You saved me the trouble of calling those voices. Anyway, the reviews are a bit light but I guess it's better than getting none. Haha, I hope you know what to do after reading this chapter. I might possibly be delayed updating the next chapter for this and my other stories.

**Nobora:** Why?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm going ice skating on the 14 ^^ with my friends. I'm so happy! It's my first time. I hope I don't mess up. I also hope nothing happens that makes us cancel the fun since lately they've been doing that.

**Natsume:** Good luck on falling.

_**Tear Droplet: **_Hey! Falling is painful! Anyway, I hope you guys know what to do. Now please hit the little button down there and have a nice day –er night –er whatever time zone you're in.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	7. Alice 5 in action

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I was finally able to re-type this chapter. It's a bit different from the original but ohh well, my memory is really bad. (especially since recently I got hit with a volleyball a couple of times during gym and possibly lost lots of brain cells) Umm I'll start by saying how this story might get a bit confusing. You see, when I first started this story, I was just randomly typing but now I have a little format. I've planned out the outline of the story up 2 around the middle and I found out that I need to modify the previous chapters in order 2 do that. To avoid any more confusion than this story will cause, I didn't do that but I will start my ideas from this chapter.

**Natsume:** What's with this author and her stupid titles?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well sorry; this was the best I can think of for this chapter's title. I should have thought of names that matched (sigh).

**Hikaru:** It's okay I guess since you tried your best to remember all the chapters details despite the fact that you have a project and state tests coming up.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you Hikaru, please do the disclaimer.

**Hikaru:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Alice 5 in action**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

The five alice users were now standing near the school gates waiting for their dangerous class moderator to come and distribute the mission info. Natsume and Tsubasa were standing on an open field, Nobora and Hikaru were sitting on a giant rock (the same one where Mikan sat when she and Natsume met), and Mikan was leaning on a tree near the rock with her arms folded across her chest.

"Grr where the heck is that stupid Persona. Why did he have to pair me up with this stupid shadow manipulator" Natsume complained as he gave Tsubasa a whack on the head.

"Hey don't take it out on me!" Tsubasa whined.

"Shut up! I don't care!" he shouted again as he hit Tsubasa again.

"Are those two always like that?" Hikaru asked while pointing a thumb at the fighting Tsubasa and Natsume.

"Umm most likely…. They don't seem to get along" Nobora replied.

"How childish" Mikan muttered.

"Hey Fired up Charcoal Cat! You need to cool off!" Hikaru called out to Natsume as he threw a ball of water at Natsume which hit him right in the face.

Natsume obviously angry about it, since Tsubasa and Hikaru were laughing now, threw a fire ball right back at him and gave another whack on Tsubasa's head.

"YIPES!" Hikaru exclaimed as he fell of the rock unexpectedly just before the fire ball was about to hit his face. Nobora who also wasn't alert was surprised to see the fire ball but quickly bent down to dodge it. The fire ball was now headed towards Mikan but she didn't dodge even though she was aware of it.

"Look out!" Tsubasa exclaimed but Mikan still didn't budge.

The fire ball flew by her head away from her by one inch and hit the tree. She yawned due to the fact that she was both tired and bored.

"Yawn, Kuro Neko-chan, you have to work on your aiming" Mikan said in a bored tone.

"Tch" was Natsume's reply "Hn"

Just then, Persona magically appeared in front of them. (magically? This isn't Midnight Magic)

"Took you look you long enough" Natsume muttered.

"Easy Kuro Neko, you have no right to say that for someone who has bad aim" Persona said mockingly.

"Tch"

"So who must we save?" Tsubasa asked.

"Her data is in here" Persona replied holding up a folder which Mikan immediately took custody of if.

"Hmm let's see" she muttered as she opened it. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw a familiar face. "Suzuka…" she muttered under her breath.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked as she leaned over her shoulder to take a look "Gasp, its little Suzuka" he said.

"Who?" Tsubasa asked.

"Kana Suzuka, age 4, from the Alice Academy in America. Her alice enables her to trap things inside books and has the same ability to have other people's alice be put inside but if someone opens the book, the alice would get transferred to them or whatever was trapped inside would occasionally come out." Persona explained.

"The Alice Academy in America huh? So does that mean that you two are aquatinted with her?" Tsubasa asked.

"Umm yeah… she's our kouhai"Hikaru replied.

"You're mission starts now " Persona said before he disappeared like magic.

The gates to the outside immediately opened as the 3 alice users ran out while Mikan and Hikaru followed by walking.

"**Hey Hikaru… do you think Suzuka got kidnapped because they mistaken her for me**?" Mikan quietly asked.

"**Umm probably since both your alices are somewhat similar. Both of them can withdraw someone's alice out**" Hikaru replied "**but it's not your fault, don't worry**" he quickly added as soon as soon as he noticed Mikan looking upset.

"**Don't worry, we'll get her back, I assure you**" Hikaru said again.

"**But she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me**" Mikan muttered "**she must hate me. She's only 4 and has been with the AAO for almost a week already! Why didn't Persona inform us earlier about this!? She must be crying and scared. Even though I worked so hard to prevent her from having a harsh life the Academy**"

"**Hey don't worry. Suzuka will understand. She's a very understanding and mature person for her age. She'll understand that you didn't mean to put her in danger**" Hikaru said.

Mikan nodded in response.

"_Mataku (geez) , whatever happened to the security back in Alice Academy as soon as we left?"_ Hikaru muttered in his thoughts "_and why didn't __they__ protect her at least? Giving us the stupid problem and making Mikan sad. And __she's__ the one who forced this job onto me not that I mind._"

Mikan and Hikaru finally reached the place where the other 3 were.

"Doushta? (what's wrong?)" Hikaru asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any type of transportation to get there but foot" Nobora answered.

"Eh?"

"Nobora-chan, do you happen to have a map to where we are going?" Mikan asked.

"Eh um yes" Nobora replied as she handed her the map while Mikan took it and took a glance at it.

"_Why does it have a familiar ring to it whenever she says my name?_" Nobora wondered.

"Okay, everyone hold hands, we'll be there in a moment" Mikan said when she looked up from the paper.

Hikaru and Nobora understood what she was going to do so Hikaru held her hand while Nobora held his and held Tsubasa's. Natsume on the other hand didn't want to cooperate so Tsubasa had no choice but to grab his.

"_How can holding hands get us to where we're going?_" Tsubasa wondered.

In a split second, they were already near the hideout hiding in the forest. (Why does every hideout have to have a forest X_X)

"What?" Tsubasa wondered trying to process what just happened while Nobora, Mikan, and Hikaru wandered around the area while Natsume sat there like a rock.

About 10 minutes later, he finally came up with a conclusion "_Ohh so she has the teleportation alice. Wait but why is she still in the dangerous class? Let's see nullification and teleportation. I don't see anything dangerous about those. I better tell Misaki about this_"

His thoughts were soon interrupted from a cheery voice.

"Senpai!" Mikan called out in the soft volume "we've found out where everything is being held"

"_Senpai… how come that just sounded so familiar to me? Ohh well, must be losing it_"

"Okay shoot, where?" Tsubasa replied.

"Well first you must know that we are currently near the ocean right now and Suzuka is being held captive in the south shore of the campus and would be taken away to who knows where in approximately 30 minutes in a ship. The alice stones are with a guard currently in a black briefcase which would also be taking off in a boat following the ship 5 minutes after the departure. The case is currently at the north side though" Mikan explained.

"The place is also heavily guarded. I estimate there is about 20 guards surrounding each direction and who knows how many more are inside" Hikaru added.

"huh.. so I guess the best thing to do is split up for now to save time" Tsubasa said. "Okay here's the plan, you two (referring to Nobora and Hikaru) will go after the alice stones while you two (Natsume and Mikan) go save the little girl"

"And what would you do Kage?" Natsume said.

"I would stay in the middle section and keep a watchful eye to see if either pair would need my help" Tsubasa replied. "Somehow, we'll meet back here but if not, we'll see if we can meet in the middle alright?"

"Alright" the three answered.

"Good, now split up team"

"Hn" Natsume replied while Nobora and Hikaru were on their way to the north and Mikan was already on the move to the south.

* * *

Hikaru and Nobora carefully walked up to the north side of the AAO's campus without making a sound. "Man why didn't that Tsubasa guy at least pair me up with Mikan? I want to save Suzuka too" Hikaru whined.

"Umm probably because he knows that we are already used to working together and sticks with Persona's pairing ideas. I don't know if you and Mikan-chan used to pair up back in America but Persona like's to keep the things how he likes them" Nobora explained.

"Hmm Persona? Ha what a joke he is! Wearing black lipstick. He freaking looks like a girl!" Hikaru laughed.

"Shh" Nobora hushed "I think that they…"

Too late, before Nobora was able to complete her sentence, one of the AAO guards had already spotted them and called for backup. The next thing they knew, sirens were surrounding the north side and double the guards were already there.

"Fudge, me and my big mouth" Hikaru muttered as he and Nobora came out of their hiding spot and charged inside the building while trying to avoid as many guards as possible.

* * *

Mikan's POV

Okay where the heck am I? It's so dark. Grr this would be so much easier if Natsume was here to light this place up with his fire alice but I left him to deal with those stupid guards. If only I copied his alice earlier but I don't have time to do that. My top priority is to save Suzuka and that's it. Grr why don't they turn off the stupid lights in these fortresses?

I continued to walk around often bumping into stupid boxes. Why are there boxes in every single hideout? What do they keep in here anyway?

Since I was curious, I took a hold of one of the boxes and opened it.

Dynamite

Why did they keep dynamite here? Wait, Mikan this is no time to be thinking about this. Better find Suzuka.

I carefully placed the box back into its place without making a sound and continued to my search for Suzuka.

Just then a shadowy figure came in front of me and I immediately launched a punch at it but whoever it was, easily caught my hand.

"Wrong person idiot" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and realized it was Natsume.

"Natsume! Don't appear unexpectedly!" I exclaimed.

"Hn, look who's talking. You can't even simply launch a punch yet you say I have bad aim" he said.

I snatched my hand away from him in frustration.

"Did you find the little girl yet?" he asked.

"Does it look like I found her?" I said annoyed.

"Doesn't seem like it" he replied.

"I must hurry and find her" I said again as I hurried and started to resume my search but accidently I ran into another pile of boxes and fell down.

"Klutz" I heard him said.

"Hey can you light a flame?" I asked.

"Can't you do it yourself?" he replied.

Geez, I wonder if Hikaru is having as much trouble as I am.

* * *

Tsubasa's POV

Man, it's not even 10 minutes since we've split up and those two (Hikaru and Nobora) already got themselves into trouble. Yeash, this is really annoying running to the north which was so far away from where we were.

Ohh wait, there's that Hikaru guy, and he's surrounded by guards.

"Oi!" I called out.

"Senpai!" he said in a relieved tone.

Thankfully there was light surrounding the area and all the guards shadows surrounding him overlapped so I stepped on them preventing them from moving.

"Thanks" he said.

"Where's the Ice Princess?" I asked.

"She's inside getting the stones" he replied. At the same time, she came out holding the brief case which should contain the stones.

"Sorry it took so long" she said while panting.

"Its okay" I replied.

Just than more guards surrounding us.

"Intruder alert at the north base. Brief case C has been taken captive by the academy's operatives" one of them spoke into a walkie talkie said.

"We should hurry and take care of this and then head towards the other two to get safely out of this" I said.

"Agreed" the other two chorused in as we all prepared ourselves.

* * *

Mikan's POV

Natsume and I were still wandering around this stupid fortress yet and he still didn't light a flame. I had no choice but to pretend to hit him with my fist and have him catch it once more so I can copy his alice. What? It'll seem more natural and it won't make it look like I was going to copy it.

"Hn, if you can make a flame, why need me?" he scoffed.

Baka, without him, I wouldn't even be able to make a flame.

We were wandering around until I heard a sob and stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong now?" he complained.

"I think I hear someone crying" I replied.

I stopped to listen but then said "I don't hear anything, you must be hearing things"

"I know I'm not hearing things" I replied as I continued towards the sound.

I continued to walk and the next thing I knew was that I saw a little figure of a girl blindfolded and tied up. Recognizing who it was, I quickly ran to the figure. "Suzuka!" I exclaimed.

Suzuka looked up recognizing the voice and said "**Sister Mikan! Is that you?**"

"**Yes it's me, are you alright?**" I replied as I bent down and removed her blind fold. It seemed to have taken a while for her eyes to get adjusted to the light from the fire surrounding me

"**Yeah I'm alright**" she answered back. I started to untie her ropes freeing her. "**I'm so sorry for this**" I said "**they must have mistaken you for me**"

"**It's okay, it's not your fault. Even though our alices are a bit similar, I overheard them saying that they were eventually going to kidnap me so it wasn't a total loss for them when they realized that they got the wrong person**" she replied.

So they did mistaken her as me. Not surprising since we also look alike just by the hair.

"**I'm so sorry, it must have been a frightening experience to be captured and judging by your scars on your hands they must have tortured you**" I said as I gave her a hug.

"**Hey I've been through worse**" she replied with a laugh as she hugged back.

That's Suzuka for you. I knew she was bluffing since she has never really faced a situation close to this. I do feel sorry for her though since she found out that her parents sold her off to the academy.

Natsume's POV

I saw those two share a little moment as I listened in to their conversation. What did she mean when their alices are similar? All her alice can do is trapping alices as well as other stuff inside books.

"Aww isn't this a touching scene" a voice said.

I looked up and saw a guy with midnight red hair and silver eyes surrounded by guards.

"It's nice to know that you two are here to save that little girl but I can't let you guys leave. She is needed to lure someone out into the opening" he replied.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ohh have I not introduced myself yet? The names"

Mikan's POV

"Takumi" I answered for him.

"Hmm and who are you?" he asked.

"Heaven's Devil" I replied.

"Ohh so you're the one we were supposed to get. No matter, that little girl is also necessary so hand her over" he boomed.

"Never" I replied as I held Suzuka tighter.

"You two are you alright?" a voice called out.

I looked up and saw Tsubasa-senpai along with Hikaru and Nobora.

"Hey who are you?" Tsubasa-senpai asked as soon as he noticed Takumi.

Hikaru looked at me sending me the message of 'That's him right?"

I nodded in return

"The names Takumi" he replied as he stared down at Tsubasa.

For a while, Tsubasa-senpai didn't move so Hikaru tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked but Tsubasa immediately backed away.

"Hey what's wrong!?" he asked again but Tsubasa stepped on Hikaru's shadow preventing him from moving.

I looked back at Takumi whose eyes were somewhat lighting up and he was smirking. This must be his doing.

"Everybody don't look into his eyes" I was about to shout but it was too late.

The next thing I knew, everybody was attacking each other. Nobora was throwing ice daggers causing the whole place to start to freeze while Natsume threw back fire balls melting the ice. Tsubasa was dodging each attack and started to punch them. Hikaru was closing his eyes but the next thing I saw was that he opened them and was throwing balls of water everywhere enhancing Nobora's ice power. Senpai must have forced him to open them.

"Hmm nullification huh?" he said again.

Great I didn't need him to know that. Now it'll be easier for them to track me down.

"Now if you don't want your little friends to get hurt any further, you'll hand over the girl and you'll come with us quietly" he said.

The four were already drifting far away so it would be impossible for me to nullify his effect at such a range. Good thing Suzuka was smart enough to burry her head into my shoulder so she wouldn't be affected. Now, all I needed was a plan.

I noticed how the only thing illuminating the area was the fire I copied from Natsume. If I act fast, I might be able to do something hopefully.

"**Suzuka hold on tight**" I whispered to her as she tightened her hug.

In a split second I quickly dispersed of the flame causing everyone to be shock. I only had a couple of seconds before Takumi would probably have Natsume come back and light the area.

It was hard seeing in the dark but I was somehow able to make out their outline of their bodies. I charged in still holding Suzuka and knocked out as many guards I could along with Takumi.

Not far, I saw the other 4 stopping in their actions wondering what was going on.

"Quick someone turn on the lights!" I heard Takumi shout.

"Tidal Wave! Code number 64!" I shouted and he quickly got the message and grabbed the other 3 and pulled them towards where I was standing.

Lights then flickered on blinding everyone in the process but Hikaru continued to come over my direction. As soon as they arrived, I quickly put up a nullification barrier around us.

"Inform me what happened" Hikaru asked.

"To put it simple, you guys confused each other as enemies" I replied.

"Ahh I see" Hikaru replied.

"Huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll explain later" I replied.

"Tch, so you awakened them from my spell huh?" Takumi said obviously annoyed.

"Takumi why are you working here?" I stepped in and asked.

"Isn't that a stupid question? My parents abandoned me at birth and ever since that, nobody wanted to take care of me until the AAO took me in. I was very grateful for them. Now I work for them" Takumi replied.

"But you do realize that they only need you for the use of your alice right?"

"Lies!" he spat back.

"Hey we should really get going" Tsubasa said as he motioned me to teleport us back to the school.

I couldn't just leave him here to suffer and I also need to strip him of his alice. How can I safely get us back to the school grounds and get his alice without letting the other 3 finding out? I know!

I held nudged Hikaru to take hold of Tsubasa's hand. He got the message and the holding hand session continued to Natsume just like earlier.

"Hey Kuro Neko! Throw a fire ball at the boxes" I yelled.

"Hn" was his reply but he obeyed surprisingly.

In a split second, the dynamite started to explode. Everyone was shocked at my action but I protected us with a copied barrier alice. I quickly ran over to Takumi and the other people surrounding him and used the voice pheromone alice and said "sleep." All the guards and Takumi all fell down asleep. I teleported the guards to somewhere near this area and hauled Takumi towards Hikaru and took their hands teleporting us all back to school.

* * *

We were soon back at school grounds while some were trying to process what had just happened.

"Message Persona that we've completed the mission" I said between pants. I guessed I used my alice a bit too much today.

Hikaru pulled out his phone and texted him the message.

"Nobora-chan can you bring the alice stones to Persona?" I asked.

She nodded in response and took a hold of the briefcase in Tsubasa's hand and started to walk away.

"Hey, why did you also bring that guy here?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

"I have my reasons" I answered "you two must be tired, why don't you go to your rooms?" I said sweetly as I teleported them to their rooms.

"**It's okay Suzuka everything's over now**" I said as Suzuka looked up.

"**Where are we? This isn't Alice Academy**" she said.

"**We're in the Alice Academy in Japan**" I explained.

"Japan!? How the heck did I get from America to Japan!?" she exclaimed.

"Shh lower your voice" I hushed.

"Ohh sorry" she replied as she covered her mouth.

"All that's left is to steal the alice from him" I said reaching my hand out to him.

"But when he awakes, he'll sure attack" she said.

"That's why I'm also going to steal his memory" I explained "Hikaru, do you happen to have some sort of jar?" I asked.

"I think this will work the same" he said as he took off a necklace that had a very small jar. Geez, I knew he always carried a jar just in case he finds something neat but he didn't need to take it with him to this mission. Ohh well.

"Thanks" I said as I took a hold of the necklace.

I gently touched Takumi's forehead with my finger and began drawing his memories of the AAO and alices out. As soon as I was finished I opened the jar and placed the same finger into the jar. Instantly, a white and almost transparent substance got transferred inside and I quickly placed the cork back on.

"Now for his alice" I said but then the next thing I knew, I was blacking out.

"Mikan!?" was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

* * *

Three days later

"Okay are you going to be alright going back to America by yourself?" Mikan asked.

Mikan, Hikaru, Suzuka, and Takumi along with some of Alice Academy's guards were at Narita airport. It's been three days since they saved Suzuka from the AAO and the Alice Academy in America was finally able to come pick her up and bring her back.

"Of course I'm going to be alright!" she exclaimed "It was really fun staying with you two here. Are you alright Mikan-nee? You seem to be very tired after you saved me"

"Don't worry, I'm alright" Mikan said with an assuring smile.

Hikaru wasn't really paying attention thought. His mind was currently thinking "_Grr why didn't any of those two picked up? I've been calling them for the past three days non-stop yet they still won't pick up. At this rate, I'm going to be dead when they find out that Mikan had another over usage of her alice and fainted. They're going to go 'why didn't you inform us earlier!?'_"

"Hikaru-nii, are you alright?" Suzuka asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright. Hey isn't your flight coming soon?" Hikaru replied.

"Umm yeah" Suzuka replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me even though I can't seem to remember anything" Takumi said as he bowed.

"Oh it was nothing! Don't worry, Suzuka will take care of you" Mikan said.

"Thank you" Takumi said again as he bowed.

"Ohh and here's Takumi's alice stone and his memory" Mikan bent down and whispered to Suzuka. "You know what to do with both of them right?" she said again as she handed a small bottle with a white floating substance inside and a silver stone.

"Yup!" Suzuka said as she took the items.

"**Hurry you two, you have to board the plane now**" one of the guards said.

"Oh okay, see you Mikan and Hikaru! We'll be awaiting you in America!" Suzuka said as she waved good bye and walked away.

"Bye!" they both said.

"Come you two, it's time for you two to get back into school" another one of the guards said.

"Hai, hai" they both replied as they continued to walk out of the airport.

* * *

Not too long after Suzuka's plane had taken off and Mikan and Hikaru left the airport, another plane was landing.

"We've now arrived in Tokyo, Japan" a voice said "Thank you for flying this long journey from America at Narita Airlines"

A girl with short raven hair stepped off the plane and into the airport with two guards following her and holding her luggage.

"It's been a while since I last been here. I wonder what those two bakas are doing right about now" she said.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh that was long… and also a bit different from what I originally wrote but ohh well. Sorry about my grammatical mistakes. I was in a rush to finish this.

**Hikaru:** Glad you finished, now get moving to your projects and start preparing for those tests!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well first of all, you're younger than me so quit telling me what to do, and secondly I created you so be grateful.

**Hikaru:** Sorry…

**Tsubasa:** This chapter was a bit long…

**Nobora:** I'm sorry for all those ice attacks.

**Tsubasa:** Hey, don't sweat it.

**Takumi:** What am I doing here? I thought I was at the plane.

**Suzuka:** Same here

**Mikan:** Tear Droplet wanted you guys to do a thanks since you might not appear again in the story.

**Suzuka:** Mikan-nee! Okay I'll do it! Thank you konnie for the review! We would like to know what was weird.

**Takumi:** Thank you Mikan-Vknights for adding this story to your favorites.

**Hikaru:** Thanks DemonAngelGirl for your review

**Tsubasa:** Thank you Addikted for your review too and adding this story to your alerts.

**Nobora:** Thank you domino90 for your review as well as wishing Tear Droplet to have fun while she ice skates but she ended up not going because of reasons.

**Mikan:** Thank you Kazu-neko and evangel19 for adding this story to your favorites.

**Hikaru:** Grrr

_**Tear Droplet:**_ What's wrong now Hikaru?

**Hikaru:** I can't seem to call those other two to do the thanks.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Of course you won't

**Hikaru:** Why is that?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You'll find out next chapter. Hold, phone call.

Hello?

**Voice:** TELL THAT BAKA TO QUIT CALLING ME! AND WHEN AM I GOING TO SHOW UP LIKE YOU PROMISED!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay first of all, I would, and second of all, soon…soon…. Now can you do a disclaimer since you called?

**Voice:** Tell me when so I could hit that baka.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Next chapter

**Voice:** Okay, then, thank you crimson-diamonds-823 for adding Tear Droplet to your author alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Mikan, can you teleport a couple more people here?

(Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Narumi, and Misaki appear)

**All:** Huh?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'll explain later, just do the thanks.

**Anna:** Thank you TWILIGHTICE for adding the story to your favorites and alerts.

**Nonoko:** Thank you sweetmint for adding it to your alerts.

**Koko:** Tear Droplet is saying in her mind thank you ShiroSakuraTenshi for adding it to your favorites. She also thinks 'Narumi please don't do anything gay'

**Narumi:** Aww that's so mean. Anyway thank you iVoRyBuBbLeS for adding it to your alerts and reviewing.

**Misaki:** Arigato HarunaNiwa071 for your review (twice) , favor ting the story as well as alerting it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sorry if I forgot anybody but it's hard keeping track of this over time. The next update would come as soon as I finish my tests and projects so just bare with me. It's tough being 8th graders so yea… I'll try to update as early as I can though. In the meanwhile, some reviews would be nice to motivate me to continue my stories. In the meanwhile, feel free to check my other stories if you haven't done so or vote in my poll. Until next chapter, bye.


	8. An Unexpected Addition

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, I got my High school acceptance letter, my projects are done, this month is a break from all the tests so I'm going to try to update as soon as I can ^^. Just for you to know, I will try not to delay myself from my fanfic anymore so you many check my profile again for the next update in my stories.

**Hikaru:** Yay we find out who those voices are in this chapter not that I don't know who they are already.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So, who are they?

**Hikaru:** Umm they are umm…..

_**Tear Droplet:**_ XD its okay, just do the disclaimer and you are free to go.

**Hikaru:** The only thing Tear Droplet owns in this story is the plot and the rights of usage of her own characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you Hikaru! Now a new chapter!

* * *

**An Unexpected Addition**

(A/N: Ok before I start the chapter I just want to remind you people that the words in _italic_ means they are thinking it and the words in **bold **means that they are talking in English. At some chapters however, the bold might be Japanese but I'll cue you in on those times. Just pay attention to the beginning and you'll be fine)

Noise filled the classroom early in the morning. Everyone was spread out in the classroom with Natsume and Ruka in their usual spot and their fan girls crowding around them.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came the two transfers. They quietly walked towards their seats unnoticed by anyone.

Mikan sighed, "Today was a long morning" she said as she plopped down on her seat.

"I know, why they had to have her flight so early in the morning" Hikaru replied as he too plopped down on his chair.

"Ahh you two brought that little girl to Narita Airport huh?" Koko who popped out of nowhere said in a low voice.

"Ahh! Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Hikaru shouted in surprise as he jumped in his seat.

Everyone was staring at him now like he was crazy

"Ahh gomen" Hikaru said as he got up and bowed then returned back into his seat.

"Anyway don't do that" Hikaru said again.

"Ahh easily scared huh?" Koko said again.

"Morning Koko" Mikan said calmly "No he's not easily scared, he's just easily surprised since none of those two are here so he let his guard down and got surprised"

"Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing. You don't need to worry, they don't like being talked about so it doesn't really matter" Mikan said again.

"Umm okay, so you brought the little girl to Narita Airport and watched her leave huh?" Koko said again.

"You know, you should really quit making a habit on reading other people's mind without their permission you know" Hikaru said.

"It's a habit" Koko replied

"Yea, we brought her back a couple of hours ago" Mikan replied

"Suzuka really had fun here at Japan for the three days she was here" Hikaru said as he leaned back in his chair "it really feels good to be back from where you originated from doesn't it?" he continued as he stretched his arms.

"I guess" Mikan replied.

(A/N: In case you're confused right now, after they rescued Suzuka, Mikan and Hikaru were told to take care of her in Japan since they were familiar with her. Nobody found out about Takumi nor did they find out about the identities of Mikan and Hikaru)

"That reminds me; don't we have some weird meeting later with like the principals or something because we need to fix up this school?"Hikaru asked as he straightened up.

"Oh yea, I forgot, stupid teachers having us do the work instead" Mikan muttered.

"Hey, since we're kids and kids have been trying to escape this stupid place so many times and America has hardly any people escaping they need to think of ways to prevent that here so they sent us" Hikaru protested.

"Whatever" Mikan replied.

Just then the door swung open and in pranced the one and only Narumi dressed up in a butler's suit.

"Good morning class, please resume back into your seats or face my alice! I have some wonderful news for you all!" he said in a cherry tone.

Everybody returned to their seat as told because none of them wanted to be put under his alice' spell. Natsume on the other hand placed a manga on his face and Ruka petted his bunny.

"Oi, are you sure he's your so called oto –san?" Hikaru whispered to Mikan.

"Well at least before I had her do that" Mikan whispered back.

"Okay now I would all like to introduce you to a transfer student. Actually most of you should be acquainted with her already. Come in" he said as the door swung open and revealed a raven haired girl wearing the female version of Alice Academy uniform from America.

"Ahh!" almost everyone yelped in surprise.

"Hotaru-chan!" some of them shouted as Hotaru walked in. (A/N: Yup, for those who guessed, it was Hotaru)

"Man I'm gone for about only a year and everyone makes a big fuss about my return" she muttered.

Ruka, who didn't hear the sudden outburst of the other classmates looked up and found

"Ahh Imai!" Ruka exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her.

"Ohh well if it isn't bunny boy" She said as she pulled out her trusty old camera and snapped a couple of photos. "You know it's rude to point"

Ruka put his hand down and sat back down.

"Anyway, most of you should know her but even so, you guys get a free period to catch up on each other" Narumi said as he pranced out the room.

"Anyway, now that I'm here, Ruka's photos are now back on sale" she called as she randomly brought out a stand and started to sell photos to the fan girls crowding around her.

"Hey!" Ruka shouted again.

Natsume who finally noticed Ruka's sudden outburst pushed his manga off his face and looked in front of the room to where Hotaru was selling photos and back at Ruka who was burning with furry.

"Ruka what's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"grr huh? Ohh you don't know her do you? Umm Imai was a girl who kept blackmailing before she went to America for some reason. You don't know her because you were umm training for those missions before you were able to come to class" Ruka explained.

Natsume looked back at the front of the room and caught Hotaru's cold façade. They glared at each other for a while before both of them broke their glaring contest by Natsume putting a manga back on his face and Hotaru returning back to her sales. Both of them knew better not to mess with each other.

"Hey Imai, now that you're back, can you get photos of Natsume too?" one of the girls asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"The guy who is sitting next to Ruka-kun" she replied.

"Hey! You don't need to drag Natsume into this stupid business of yours!" Ruka shouted as he ran up to her.

"More money for me bunny boy, and before you start saving your friends, you better look outside first" she replied as she pressed a button.

Everyone looked outside and there was her duck swan flying on auto dragging a photo of Ruka playing with the famous giant chick Piyo. Not too far from the sign was Piyo itself, chasing after the sign.

"Ahh!" Ruka exclaimed as he ran out the door.

"Anyway, how was your life in America?" Anna asked Hotaru as soon as her sales were finished for now.

"It was great for business" Hotaru replied.

"Hey did you know Akira and Hikaru-kun?" Nonoko asked.

"Akira?" she said raising a brow and looked at those two with Koko right next to them. Hikaru was pointing at Mikan with two fingers like an idiot while Koko was pointing at her with his funny face.

"Yes, yes I know those two bakas" she replied as she sent a huge glare towards Hikaru which caused him to freeze.

"I remember when Hotaru was leaving for America. She didn't show any feelings unlike….unlike……….huh, that's odd, I'm sure that there was someone else who I knew who went to America" Anna said.

"Huh wasn't it….. it…… that's odd I'm pretty sure I knew someone who did too" Nonoko continued.

"It was… was…….. was………" Yuu continued.

"Oh my god! How can you guys forget!? It was….. it was…………it was…" Sumire exclaimed but then her voice died out.

All the students (except for Hotaru, Hikaru, Mikan, and Natsume) started to ponder and held their heads like they had a headache.

"That's odd, I'm pretty sure we knew someone who also went to America like about a year or two before Hotaru" Yuu said. Suddenly pain shot through his head as he held his head.

Mikan who noticed this decided to speak "Don't think too much about it. You might be imagining things. I know that happens a lot"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Yuu said as he cleared the thoughts from his head as well as everyone else and the pain went away.

Suddenly the bell rung and Mikan and Hikaru got up. "It's still free period so let's go out and get some fresh air" Hikaru gestured to Mikan and Hotaru.

They nodded in response and headed out the doors with Koko following them.

"_What's with those freaks?"_ Natsume wondered.

* * *

The 3 walked to the Northern Forest with Koko still on their trailing.

"What do you want?" Hotaru turned around and pointed her baka gun at the tree Koko was hiding behind.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you guys were going to talk about" Koko replied nervously as he came out of his hiding spot

"It's okay Hotaru, he knows my secret anyway" Mikan stated.

"Hn, let your secret slip huh" Hotaru said "anyway, if you tell anybody you're going to face the wrath of my new and improve baka gun which is more painful then any of those you ever felt"

"H-hai!" Koko exclaimed.

"Now scram before I make you" she said again positioning herself to press the trigger.

"O-ok" Koko squeaked as he ran away.

"now…" she said again as she turned around with a dangerous aura surrounding her " for you two, how many times must I tell you that Mikan should stop being tomboyish and return back to her stupid annoying self"

"Eh heh heh, I tried…" Hikaru said nervously.

Mikan gulped and took off her wig revealing her long honey brown hair "umm Hotaru, you do know our dangerous class teacher back in America said this is for the best right?"

"I don't care" Hotaru said dangerously.

"Aww Hotaru you still care for me" Mikan said as she jumped and gave her a hug.

This calmed her down a bit.

Sadly, someone decided to ruin the moment

"Hey why are you here!? We didn't know you were coming" Hikaru said

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"That reminds me, you've been calling me non-stop for 3 days straight. Do you know how annoying that is?" she said in a deadly tone.

"Owww well I just wanted to tell you about how Mikan collapsed" he replied while holding his head.

"What!?" she said surprised slipping out of her cold façade to a caring one.

"Well 3 days ago, when we went to rescue Suzuka, we also bumped into some other guy and we had to take his alice. Mikan did her job but as you know, she doesn't want that to happen anymore so she took him with us and erased her memory. Along the mission, she also used her alice a couple of times and collapsed"

BAKA!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" she shouted. She sounded angry.

"Well I tried calling both of you but No, you guys wouldn't pick up" Hikaru said while rubbing his head again.

"100 rabbits for not telling me" she said.

"Ok, but you'll have to wait. I forgot my wallet at the dorms" he stated.

"An additional 5 rabbits per hour of wait" she added.

"Ok, I don't care" he said again "Anyway, now I know why I couldn't contact you, but why couldn't I contact her?"

"10 rabbits for an answer"

"Whatever, just answer"

"She took a little vacation back to your little hometown"

"Wait, they allowed her?"

"Nothing was going on for a while so she was allowed to have a mini vacation" she continued.

"Ohh" was his only reply.

"Hey Hikaru, we have to attend the meeting now" Mikan said as she started to walk.

"Ahh your right, hey Hotaru are you going to attend this meeting?" Hikaru said.

"No, I'm on a vacation too" she replied.

"Argh and then after that, we have a mission" he said annoyed.

"Ohh come to my room before you guys attend the mission" Hotaru said.

"Huh? Why?" both of them said in unison.

"Do you guys have to ask a question every time!?" she said annoyed.

"Ok, ok, we will" they both replied at the same time as they made their way to their meeting.

Just a couple of minutes after they left, there was some beeping coming from Hotaru's pocket. She took out a Sony Ericson phone and took a look at the new text message she just received.

**Hey Hotaru, I just arrived here at France. You must have made it to Japan already huh? Have fun there and don't forget our objective. Ohh and if you happen to see Hikaru before I can call him because he shut off his phone, tell him to STOP CALLING ME! I have freaking 23 missed calls and 45 text messages from him as soon as I checked my phone. Anyway, if this is too much a problem for you to do, don't take out your wrath on me since I know you don't like being ordered around. Take it out on my bank account. Sorry about the long text message, ttyl. **

As soon as she finished reading the text, she smirked. "_Great more money for me_"

* * *

"Man that was some long meeting" Hikaru said as he started to stretch "but I'm glad that's over. Man, this school is like a prison. No wonder so many people want to escape"

"You offered many stupid ideas" Mikan muttered.

"What!? They said that they needed ideas to change the school. All I did was offer ideas that we were able to do back in America."

"So having a huge ice cream party every Friday was something America was able to do huh? Never knew…"

"Hey at least they'll get ice cream! Everyone loves ice cream"

"no those who can't eat it"

"Whatever" he muttered as they came to a stop in front of Hotaru's dorm.

"So this is her dorm huh? Not bad for a three star" he said.

"Don't let her hear you or she's going to kick you out of your room"

"Whatever, like she has the authority to do that"

"Well she has the power to push you down to a no star which you wouldn't want to be unless you want to live in the stinky attic"

"Okay, okay, I take it back"

Mikan knocked on the door and soon a robot opened.

"May I help you?" it asked.

"Amanatsu, it's me Mikan, is Hotaru in?" Mikan said

"Ah Mikan-san! Yes she is, come in" she said.

Hikaru and Mikan walked into the room.

"Whoa, she looks just like Mikan!" Hikaru exclaimed as soon as Amanatsu closed the door.

"She also has the same personality as her too" Hotaru said holding two waist strap bags. (A/N: Sorry I don't know what they're called. It's basically what Yuka wore)

"Hotaru, what is she doing here? I thought she was sent somewhere to be upgraded on or something like that" Mikan said.

"I missed Hotaru-sama so much that I asked to be sent back here. It's a coincidence how we both came here on the same day. I didn't know that Hotaru-sama moved to America" Amanatsu explained.

"Anyway, before that, Hikaru my money" Hotaru said while holding her hand out.

"Here" he said as he handed her the money

"Anyway, Hotaru what do you need us for? We need to attend our mission soon" Mikan said.

It was true, after their meeting Mikan and Hikaru headed back into their dorms to change clothes before they headed to Hotaru's dorm

"Just give me a minute" she said as she walked over to one of the suitcases that was placed inside her room and began to place things inside the bags.

While she was doing this, Hikaru watched in amazement how Amanatsu was helping Hotaru unpack stuff yet she kept falling down almost every 30 seconds.

"_Wow she does kind of act like the old Mikan_"

"Here" Hotaru stated as she handed them the bags.

"What's this?" they both asked as they took the one that matched their outfit currently.

"Can't you see? They're waist strap bags. Since you two are most definite to run into trouble, instead of having Mikan use her alices use these things instead" Hotaru explained.

"Ohh so now you're giving us a bunch of stuff instead of a little bit everyday" Hikaru said as he strapped it around himself as Mikan did the same.

"Well duh, I don't know your missions now so you'll have to be prepared for anything. Don't worry; I'm not going to take the dough out of any of you. She already volunteered to pay for everything"

"Shoot, we're going to be late. Thanks Hotaru-chan" Hikaru said as he ran out the door with Mikan walking right out of him. Before she left something caught her eye.

"Hotaru, what's that?" she asked while pointing at a clear glass bottle sitting on Hotaru's desk. Inside was a substance that was changing all sorts of colors yet it looked transparent.

"Ohh she told me to bring that here. They told me that they had a feeling that we might need it" she explained.

"Oh…. Just promise me that you won't open the cork to it unless it's an emergency. I don't think it's safe for them to…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now hurry to your mission before he punishes you and don't forget to text or call me when you've returned safely"

"Ok" she replied as she teleported out the room.

* * *

"Ok so what do we do now?" Nobora asked.

Hikaru and Nobora were currently doing their mission. They came together with Mikan and Natsume but then split up when there was a runaway. They were supposed to go inside an AAO laboratory and steal some of the AAO's plans but were soon caught after Hikaru had accidently stepped on a laser beam causing the members inside to find them.

During their fight, one of the scientists had run out with a couple of guards holding a black briefcase which probably was important data. Hikaru and Nobora followed them while Natsume and Mikan were still inside fighting the guards.

Hikaru and Nobora followed them to a cliff leading up which they must have used an alice to climb.

"Great, I could sure use the flying alice right about now" Hikaru said still looking up. "Too bad there isn't like any water source around here so I can use it to give us a booster"

"Umm I know it's none of my business but what's that?" she asked pointing towards Hikaru's bag.

"Ohh I forgot about this. Maybe it'll contain something that can help us up" he said as he placed his finger on what looked like a lock and the bag opened in response. (A/N: The bag has a lock that looks just like any ordinary lock. The only difference is that you can't pick it or anything. It opens to the fingerprint pattern it was assigned to)

"Let's see he said as he moved his hand in the bag, ohh what's this?" he said as he pulled out two pair of something in the shape of our bones in our hands but made out of all sorts of metals

"Here" he said as he tossed one pair to Nobora

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just strap it around your hand and make sure the part that looks like a hand is where your palm is" he replied as he strapped his on.

Nobora did as she was told but was still confused.

As soon as he was done, he locked his bag and said "let's climb" and ran up to the cliff and began to climb.

Nobora watched in amazement and soon did the same.

* * *

"_Darn it_" Mikan though as she avoided a blast from a bomb one of the AAO members had thrown at her.

Natsume was about 10 feet away from her throwing fire balls at any member trying to get close to him. He was sweating a lot inside his mask and Mikan noticed.

"_Great, we just came here to get any kind of info and this is what we always resort to_"

Most of the members were now surrounding Natsume so Mikan took an advantage of this situation to search inside the bag Hotaru gave her to see if there was anything that could help them. She moved her hands inside the bag and finally found something.

She looked back at Natsume who was being out numbered so she ran over to him to help.

She knocked about 6 guards out of their senses and now was back to back with Natsume with about 100 guards surrounding them.

"_Man how many guards do they put in a stupid laboratory?"_ she thought

"Hey Kuro Neko, how long can you hold your breath?" she whispered to him.

"What?" he said through his mask.

"Just hold your breath" she said as she placed a mask in front of her face and took out a ball from the bag and threw it in front of her.

A black smoke came out as soon as the ball hit the ground Mikan took this chance and grabbed Natsume's free hand (he's covering his mouth with the other one and dragged him out the crowd of guards who were now falling down into unconsciousness one by one.

* * *

"There we go" Hikaru stated as he dusted his hands.

They had just caught up to the guards and Nobora had frozen their feet with them constantly struggling to break free of the ice during which at this time, Hikaru looked for a rope to tie them up with. As soon as the rope was found, he and Nobora tied them up and took the briefcase.

"Great job Ice Princess!" he said.

"Umm it was nothing" Nobora replied flustered by the compliment.

"_This is the second time I received a compliment_" she thought "_the first one was from Mikan-chan… huh that's odd, did I just say Mikan-chan? I've just met her though… and I don't know any other_" Suddenly pain shot through her head.

"Hey what's wrong!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's nothing" she replied as the pain started to fade away.

Just then, the other pair arrived at the crime of the scene using the same way Hikaru and Nobora's way.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, and we got the info" he said showing her the case.

"Good let's go back to the academy now" she said as Hikaru and Nobora walked towards them.

"_These contraptions, look like something an alice built_" Natsume thought "_Wait if I looked at the student info correctly from when I first read them, that Imai person had the invention alice and she just returned today and those two all of a sudden have those pouches. This seems too much to be a coincidence. Maybe those two are those other two transfers but that's impossible. I saw them at the same place at the same time so it couldn't be_"

"Black Cat!" Mikan's voice called out breaking him from his little think session.

"You going to stand there all night or what?"

"Hn" he replied as he walked back the other 3 and got teleported back to the Academy.

* * *

"And send" Mikan said as she pressed the send button on her cell phone.

Hikaru and Mikan were still outside while Natsume walked to his Sakura tree and Nobora went to bring the case to Persona.

"Okay, I guess we should retire to our rooms now" Hikaru said "you coming? He asked again as noticed how Mikan wasn't walking.

"In a little bit" she replied. "I think I want to do a little bit star gazing before I go"

"Ok, oyasumi" he said

"Oyasumi" she replied looking up at the stars.

As soon as Hikaru left, Mikan thought to herself "_I'm sorry everyone for doing that but it was the only way to protect you guys. I'll return them to you someday though_"

* * *

At the Sakura Tree, Natsume was also doing a little star gazing himself. "This is getting to confusing for me. Oh well, why am I even concerning myself with these matters? Oh well, better get some shut eye" he thought to himself as he got up and started to walk back to the dorms.

Along the way, he saw Mikan doing her star gazing. Her mask was still on though. He hid behind a tree and watched her.

"_What is she still doing here? She kind of looks pretty as the wind blows on her hair. Wait, Natsume, you're just tired and that smoke must have given you some brain damage_"

Mikan soon got up and began to walk towards the dorm with Natsume following her. He followed her up the stairs but soon he lost her.

"Great, where did she go? There aren't even any dorms here or a window" he thought when he came to a stop.

"Oh well, she must have noticed me following her and jumped off a window or something" he thought so he continued to walk to his dorm.

Little did he know that as soon as Natsume continued his walk, Mikan revealed herself hiding from the shadows of the stairs.

"So you're still trying to find out my true identity huh Black Cat" she muttered to herself and continued down the path to her dorm.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, I hope that makes up for my long waits. I shall now try my best not to delay my stories anymore. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes because I didn't get a chance to reread and check over. I just did spell check.

**Hikaru:** You just used the spell check on Microsoft Word.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Same thing!

**Natsume:** Lazy bum.

**Hotaru:** You owe me for all those thanks I did in the past. Amanatsu, hold this while I shoot her for the money

**Amanatsu:** HAI!

**Nobora:** This was like a filler chapter

**Tsubasa:** Sorry I got lost to the boys bathroom.

**Mikan:** Liar, you were just avoiding Misaki

**Misaki:** And he sucks at it too because here I am.

**Ruka:** IMAI! You sold too many photos today!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh wow, do the thanks now people.

**Natsume:** Whatever, I don't need to see the black lipstick guy so I'll just obey for once. Don't take it to heart though. Thank you HarunaNiwa073 for your stupid review.

**Hikaru:** Thanks shironeko95 for adding this story to your favorites.

**Mikan:** Thanks iimAdOrKabLe for your review. Yes as you can see it was Hotaru.

**Ruka:** How did I get myself into this? Anyway, thanks konnie for the review

**Tsubasa:** Since Tear Droplet will most likely save me from Misaki, I'll do the thanks as a thank you. Thank you sootyxsnowpetal for your review. Thanks for correcting her grammar too but she was too lazy to fix it.

**Misaki:** I wasn't threatening you. Anyway thank you domino90 for your review and yes it was Hotaru.

**Nobora:** Thanks yuz for adding it to your story alerts!

**Hotaru:** I'm only going to say a thanks and so is Amanatsu if I get something out of this.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ She said you can take it out of her bank account

**Hotaru:** Thank you aimatme for your review and yes it was me! Thank you for also favor ting this dumb author and story, and alerting the story and author too.

**Amanatsu:** Thanks PinkVanilla, Sugarplum-sweetheart , and SUNTAN140 for adding the story to your alerts

**Narumi:** Hey everybody! I know I'm not supposed to be here but I'm here anyway! Thanks chrisca123456789 for adding Tear Droplet to your alerts and favorites.

**Anna:** Narumi-sensei dragged me here but since I'm here might as well say something. Thank you DemonAngelGirl for your review.

**Nonoko:** My case is the same as Anna. Thanks Suzuka Harukaze for adding the story to your favorites, alerts, and adding Tear Droplet to your favorite author's list. I also thank you for your review.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really thank you all and I hope this was at least an ok chapter. Now, I still have something to say. Anonymous reviewer nfnfdrjfjr, I did not appreciate your review so I deleted it. I normally don't delete reviews no matter what they say about my story but this was a special case. I would appreciate it if you didn't curse (in this case typed out what can be understood as a curse) or insult about me when you don't even know me. The me I type in fanfic is different from the real me. If you don't like my story, you should tell me why. Don't say anything without explaining yourself. Do not say you don't like something when you don't have a reason why. Though I do thank you for your review, I apologize for making an example out of you. I hate it how people make an example of someone's doings. This kind of goes for the rest of you readers. If you don't like my story, go ahead and write a review saying you hated it but don't confirm it without telling me why. Though I don't know who nfnfdrjfjr is, I still have rights to say something that bothers me.

**Natsume:** Man, your lucky you just got away with that. Usually she'll go screaming her head off.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahem, please don't judge me upon what you think of me because this is not how I really act. Anyway…………… You don't need to review if you don't want to but I would appreciate it if you did. I shall be updating a bit more often this month since I'm free of tests and such for now. You may now check my profile again for my update's dates. It's accurate now and hopefully won't be delayed any more. Bye!


End file.
